Focal Point
by RainbowFlames8
Summary: Valerie Parker and Riley Osborn are two best friends who are in love with each other but don't know how to confess it. When his father, Harry, comes back and starts to fill his son's head with lies, he turns into his puppet causing crime across New York. Will Valerie be able to stop him or will Harry get inside his mind even more? [Behind the Mask Sequel] OC/OC & Peter/OC
1. Unexpected Surprises

**And here's the long-awaited sequel in the **_**Behind the Mask **_**fanfiction series! I hope you guys enjoy, I will try to make this chapters as long as possible, and tell me what you think of it~**

* * *

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя O****η****є: U****η****єx****ρ****єcтєɗ S****υ****я****ρ****я****ι****ѕєѕ **  
"Ƥяєgηαηcу αηɗ мσтнєянσσɗ αяє тнє мσѕт вєαυтιfυƖ αηɗ ѕιgηιfιcαηтƖу Ɩιfє-αƖтєяιηg єνєηтѕ тнαт ǀ нανє єνєя єxρєяιєηcєɗ." - ƐƖιѕαвєтн HαѕѕєƖвєcк

**Ƈн****αρ****тєя S****σηg: ƓƖσω - ƐƖƖα H****є****ηɗ****єяѕ****ση**  
_"Like a chest of hidden gold,_  
_shimmers in the depths below._  
_We are, we are, the treasures that_  
_they hide._  
_Like the sun that saves the night,_  
_bursting through a darkened sky._  
_We are, we are, soldiers of the light._  
_And we will glow._  
_Oh, oh, oh._  
_So let them build their righteous tower,_  
_our blazing hearts will burn it down._  
_We are, we are, soldiers of the light._  
_And we will glow._  
_Oh, oh, oh._  
_We are fire, we are fire._  
_And our love will burn,_  
_the flame will never die._  
_We are brighter, we are brighter._  
_Let's show 'em how we light up tonight._  
_We will glow._  
_Oh, oh, oh._  
_Like a chest of hidden gold,_  
_shimmers in the depths below._  
_We are, we are, the treasures that they hide._  
_Like the sun that saves the night,_  
_bursting through a darkened sky._  
_We are, we are, soldiers of the light._  
_And we will glow._  
_Oh, oh, oh._  
_We are fire, we are fire._  
_And our love will burn,_  
_the flame will never die._  
_We are brighter, we are brighter._  
_Let's show 'em how we light up tonight._  
_We will glow._  
_Oh, oh, oh._  
_We will glow._  
_Oh, oh, oh._  
_We are fire, we shoot our flame up high._  
_They see us burn across a thousand miles._  
_We are brighter, the flame will never die._  
_Let's show 'em how we light up tonight._  
_Oh, you and I we're soldiers of light._  
_We will glow._  
_Oh, oh, oh._  
_We will glow._  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_We will glow."_

* * *

_2:27._

The glowing red light of the alarm clock on my nightstand seemed to taunt me. I didn't understand why _I _needed an alarm clock. I was on my honeymoon for Pete's sake-

_Peter._

I turned over in the bed, looking over at my husband. It felt so weird to say that Peter was now my husband. It was the last permanent tie in our relationship.

I traced my finger across his bare back, trailing it into his messy hair. You could've guessed the festivities that happened a few hours earlier considering we had just gotten married.

Smiling, I remembered the gentle touches and Peter's worried face of him hurting me with his inhuman strength and all. I had a few bruises but nothing to major. There were a few marks starting from my hip bone all the way up to my neck. I looked like a cheetah to be honest, with the purple-ish red marks.

I slid my partner's hand off across my stomach and rubbed my eyes. Peter wasn't the only not wearing anything. Let's just say, the clothes we came to the cabin with are no longer wearable.

A soft giggle escaped my lips noticing my ripped top hanging across the lamp shade and torn in half jeans hanging off the edge of the bed.

Before I was able to get up from the bed, a warm hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me back down. Peter nuzzled his face against my neck as I felt perfectly in his arms, his chest against my back.

"It's late Hallie," he murmured, his tone still sleepy, "are you okay? Are you hurting or anything?"

I turned around, cupping his checks. "Eh, just a little pain but I'll be okay."

He smiled cheekily. "I dunno whether I should feel bad for making you have _that_ kind of pain or proud."

"Be proud and you won't be able to do it again." I retorted, causing him to pout.

"But babe, it's our honeymoon, and you know what that means?"

I raised my eyebrow. "What does it mean?"

Suddenly, he flips me over, pinning my arms above my head, catching me off guard. He presses his knees on either side of my body, taking in my bare appearance.

Peter smirked. "I think you know what that means."

"Do I?" I responded with an innocent smirk. "I don't think I do. Maybe you can tell me what that means."

He drops down, still hovering over me, and his lips are centimeters from mine. He pulls my legs around him as he replies with a sultry, "I'll show you."

I crashed my lips onto his and we continued what we had started.

xxXxx

"Eggs? Bacon? I didn't know you could cook anything besides cereal." I heard Peter comment as he sits at one of the stools in front of the island.

I looked over my shoulder at him, sticking my tongue out. "I can cook. You just always came home late."

"I know," he said. "And I feel bad about that, missing a bunch of important dates because of my hero duties." I heard the sliding of the chair against the wooden floor before he slid his arms around my waist from behind. "But it's me and you now. Forever and always."

I removed my self from his grasp, dumping our breakfast on the plate. "Are you really ready for a family Peter? Are you ready to stop being Spider-Man?"

"You know I am Halez. Right now the city doesn't need me. My girl _needs_ me." he stepped towards me, kissing my nose. "I will always be here for as long as you need me."

I wrapped my hands around his neck, pushing our foreheads together, raking my fingers through his hair. "I need you for the rest of my life and if there's a life after that, then I'll need you then."

He smirked, licking his lips. "Do you... _need_ me now?"

I pushed him back, causing him to burst into laughter. "You cheeky little - you just want me to get in your pants all day don't you?"

"Can you blame me? I will quote Edward Cullen on this, but babe, _'You're like a drug to me, like my own personal brand of heroine.'_ and you're probably even better than drugs."

I crossed my arms. "I'll give you points for creativity but no. You're not getting any mister."

"But babe! It's our _honeymoon_, we're supposed to have sex twenty-four seven!"

"Peter I can barely walk without wincing. Yes, it's amazing, great actually, but just give me - or at least my lower half some time to recover."

My husband grinned sheepishly at me. "I looove you!"

I rolled my eyes. "I know. I love you to."

He brought my into his arms, kissing the top of my head. "So how long will it take for you to recover?"

"Maybe a few days." I shrugged.

"We can't do... _anything_?"

"I swear to god Parker, are you that horny? It hasn't even been six hours yet?"

Peter buried his face into my neck, nipping at the skin there. "Mhmm..."

I tried to resist him, not letting his lips trail any farther and moved away from him. I wagged my finger at him, "Nope."

"But-"

"Sorry Peter."

"But you're going to tease me!"

Smirking, I nodded, biting my lip. "That's exactly the point. Now," I handed him the plate of eggs of bacon, "eat your breakfast."

He narrowed his eyes at the plate, mumbling, "Can I have _you_ for breakfast?"

I shoke my head. "Nope sorry, it was taken off the menu."

"I hate you."

I kissed his check, letting my lips linger for a bit, causing him to groan. "Love you too~"

xxXxx

"A plus sign?" I gasped out, looking at the tiny plastic stick in my hand. I placed it on the counter, grabbing the box it came it. I read what the signs meant and my eyes widened, "Plus sign equals pregnancy..."

The box slipped out of my hands and I didn't even bother to pick it back up. I lifted up my shirt, turning sideways to look at myself in the mirror. There was no bump, not that I expected there to be one.

I ran my fingers across my stomach, a choked sob escaping my lips. There was a little being growing in there.

_A baby._

Maybe it was going to be a boy who would take after his father with his cheeky grin and smart brains. He would be a defiant heart breaker for sure and maybe even take up the role as Spider-Man.

Or it could be a girl, who would hopefully look like me and who knows, she might gain my healing abilities.

I picked back up the pregnancy test, running my fingers over the bright pink plus sign. I was going to be a mother and Peter was the father.

"Hallie?" I heard his concerned voice from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah," my voice sounded strained, causing the door knob to rattle from Peter already trying to get in, "I'm fine."

"You've been crying Halez." he noted. "Open the door, please."

Slowly, I unlocked the bathroom door and let him in, throwing the test into the trashcan before he could see. I wanted to tell him myself.

His hands immediately went to my face, wiping away the tears. "What happened?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out. Instead, I took his hands and placed them on my stomach, meeting his eyes.

Peter didn't get it at first as expression was confused, until his eyes widened. He looked back up at me quickly and I nodded, the tears welling up in my eyes once again.

"Y-you're pregnant." he breathed out, his knees giving out, causing him to just have his arms wrapped around my stomach. "My baby's in there."

"_Our _baby," I corrected.

Peter buried his face into my stomach and I ran my fingers into his hair, as I felt him start to cry, murmuring, "I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad."

I got on my knees as well, forcing him to look at me. "Are you ready for this Peter?"

He nodded not even a second after I asked. "I'm ready to raise a family with you."

I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much." he pressed his lips to mine, his hands carefully wrapping around my waist. I slid mine around his neck as he pulled me gently into his lap. "I'm ready Halez. I promise I will the best father to our child. And I know that you will be the best mother there is."

"I'm ready too." I kissed him again. "Let's be parents."

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for getting the _Behind the Mask _series to a sequel about the infamous Pallie child. Now since this is completely AU, updates may not be as regular as usual since I don't want to rush all of the ideas and finish it quickly. I want to take my time and develop the relationships in the story slowly. Not snail slow, but maybe turtle slow. It depends.**

**Anyways, hoped you guys like it and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Two Babies

**Hey guys~ I hope you're liking the story so far and sorry it takes me long so to update but with school ending and the summer coming, I get to write more! **

**One thing before you continue reading, I've changed only one face claim in this story which is Riley Chase/Osborn. And it's not that I don't like mister Franco as Riley - he is a very attractive man, don't get me wrong - but I was talking with the same person that helps me write some of those **_**'graphic-ish' **_**Pallie scenes. She had told me to add some diversity to me story instead of keeping all the characters... the same. I'm not trying to make anyone offended or make any racist comments - I just don't want keep my story the same if you catch my drift. **

**So, all of the new face claim ideas belong to her. She has chosen Shin Min-a as Lily Chase/Osborn [she is a South Korean actress, who's been in TV dramas such as A Love to Kill and My Love, My Bride] and Park Jin Young as Riley Chase/Osborn [he is better known as Jr (Junior) in the South Korean boy group GOT7 and in the JJ Project].**

**I hope you guys don't mind and thank you for twenty-three favorites and twenty-nine follows! Sorry I kept you guys waiting so long~**

* * *

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя Ƭ****ωσ: Ƭωσ Ɓα****в****ι****єѕ**  
"Hανιηg cнιℓ∂яєη ιѕ му gяєαтєѕт αcнιєνємєηт. Iт ωαѕ му ѕανισυя. Iт ѕωιтcнє∂ му ƒσcυѕ ƒяσм тнє συтѕι∂є тσ тнє ιηѕι∂є. Mу cнιℓ∂яєη αяє gιƒтѕ, тнєу яємιη∂ мє σƒ ωнαт'ѕ ιмρσятαηт." - Ɛℓℓє Mαcρнєяѕση

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя S****σηg: Ɯι****тн Aямѕ Ɯ****ι****є O****ρ****є****η - Ƈ****яєє**** [Ɓ****σ****уcє A****ν****є****ηυ****є Ƈ****σν****єя]**  
_"__Well I just heard the news today__,_  
_s__eems my life is gonna change__._  
_I close my eyes, begin to pray__,_  
_t__hen tears of joy stream down my face__._  
_With arms wide open__,_  
_u__nder the sunlight__,_  
_w__elcome to this place__,_  
_I'll show you everything__,_  
_w__ith arms wide open__._  
_With arms wide open__._  
_Well I don't know if I'm ready__,_  
_t__o be the man I have to be__._  
_I take a breath, I take her by my side__,_  
_w__e stand in awe, we've created life__._  
_With arms wide open__,_  
_u__nder the sunlight__,_  
_w__elcome to this place__,_  
_I'll show you everything__,_  
_w__ith arms wide open__._  
_Now everything has changed__,_  
_I'll show you love__,_  
_I'll show you everything__,_  
_w__ith arms wide open__._  
_With arms wide open__._  
_I'll show you everything oh yeah__,_  
_w__ith arms wide open__._  
_If I had just one wish only one demand__,_  
_I hope he's not like me I hope he understands__,_  
_t__hat he can take this life and hold it by the hand__,_  
_a__nd he can greet the world with arms wide open__._  
_With arms wide open__,_  
_u__nder the sunlight__,_  
_w__elcome to this place__,_  
_I'll show you everything__,_  
_w__ith arms wide open__._  
_Now everything has changed__,_  
_I'll show you love__,_  
_I'll show you everything__,_  
_wi__th arms wide open__._  
_With arms wide open__._  
_I'll show you everything oh yeah__,_  
_w__ith arms wide open__."_

* * *

"Why is she so... _squishy_?"

"Ugh, Luke, why can't you say she's beautiful like every normal person?" I groaned, swatting away my brother's finger from my baby.

Gwen rolled her eyes, pulling him back from the hospital bed. She smiled at my daughter, gently rubbing her thumb across her forehead. "Hi little one," she murmured, "you look just like your mommy."

I chuckled. "She better take after my looks. How's Peter?"

Luke peeked his head outside the door then laughed. "He's still passed out on the chair in the hallway. He must've passed out."

"He has been here the entire time." I pointed out, gently sitting up so I wouldn't wake up the newborn.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Gwen asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

I looked down at my baby girl, taking in how much she did look like me. Although she had Peter's nose. She was my little girl...

My little _girl_.

"Aw, Hallie, it's okay," my sister-in-law soothed, grabbing a few tissues from the table and wiping my eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." I sniffled as she threw the tissues away, "this is my baby. _My baby_. I just can't believe that she's mine."

Gwen smiled. "I know. When I had Gabe, I couldn't help but burst into tears. It just felt as if you're holding the entire world in your hands, right?" I nodded, kissing my little girl's head. "It gets better when you see smile for the first time."

"And where is my nephew?" I questioned.

"Staying with his grandparents and uncles." she answered and Luke stood beside her, resting his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, placing her hand over his with a smile.

"I'm awake! Hallie, baby!" Peter rushed into the room, screeching to a halt when he saw the small child in my arms. I felt the tears well up again when I saw his expression that looked like what Gwen described.

He had saw the entire world right in front of his eyes.

Peter pointed at her, then to me, then to himself. I giggled. "Yes babe, she's ours."

My husband gulped. "C-can I hold her?"

I nodded. He stepped forward towards the bed and gently took the baby from my hands, having her head rested on his arm and her body nuzzled into his chest. I noticed the tears starting to stream down his face as he smiled. Gwen and Luke left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Look at her," Peter said, adjusted the blanket that was wrapped around her. "What should we name her?"

"We could name her after aunt May," I suggested. "It could be her middle name."

"Her middle name could be Mayliana. Aunt May and your grandmother's name."

"But what about her first name?"

He rocked her back and forth for a few moments. "She looks like a Valerie."

I raised my eyebrow. "Valerie? Why Valerie?"

Peter shrugged. "It sounds good with Mayliana."

"Valerie Mayliana Parker," I said with a bright smile. "Our little girl."

"Our little girl," he repeated, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

xxXxx

"How you feelin' Lily?" I asked.

Lily was tall and absolutely beautiful. She was Korean, with dark hair and chocolate brown almost black eyes, with pale skin. She had moved to New York to start a career with photography, which was Peter's job. They had met and Peter had introduced her to me.

She had ended up staying with us since she had nowhere to go. I didn't mind at all. Considering Julia and Sam had left for Texas right after they had Jordan, I didn't have my best friend anymore.

The dark beauty and I quickly became close over our bond for music. She had taught me a few more chords on the guitar and she played some songs herself, that sounded amazing. Eventually, she was able to get a job next to famous art director, who saw Lily's work and hired her straight away.

Recently, she had a baby, but she wouldn't tell me who the father was. I respected her decision and didn't want to push her into anything that she didn't want to tell me. All I knew was that he had left thousands of dollars for them to live off of.

She smiled up at me, turning around with Riley in her arms. "I'm feeling much better after I got out of the hospital. How about you?"

I shrugged. "Amazing. Although this one," I refereed to Valarie in my arms, "has been keeping me up for the past few days."

"Parenthood," she laughed, before sitting down on her couch. She bought a nice studio apartment with the money that she had earned from working, putting off the money that Riley's father had given them until they needed it. "How about Peter? He staying up in the late hours taking care of Val?"

"Oh _yeeeah_. Psh, I can't take care of this little baby by myself." I said with a giggle. "She's climbs on things she's not supposed to, she wants her diaper changed every hour or so - even when it's _clean_ \- and ugh..." I sighed. "Parenting is hard."

Lily raised her eyebrow at me, an amused smirk across her face. "You and Peter didn't really plan to have Valerie did you?"

"Not really. I mean, we've always talked about having kids but I guess when the honeymoon hit... we didn't really think about using protection all that much. But I'm actually glad we didn't. She may be a pain in my ass, but I still love her."

"It's the same with Riley." she looked down at her baby boy who was smiling brightly at her. "He's still hard to take care of by myself but he's still my little boy. I don't know what I would do without him."

I used my free hand to place it on her shoulder. "Y'know, if you need any help with raising Riley, Peter and I are always here to help."

She shoke her head. "I just don't want to seem like a burden to you guys because you've done so much for me and... ah, _mianhae_."

"It's fine, Lils." I said. "Seriously, if you need anything, no matter what time of day, I will be there. You're my best friend and you know I'll help you with anything."

The dark haired girl smiled, nodding her head. At that time, Valerie had picked up her head gently, looking around the room. She made a noise, that sounded cheerful, and grinned at me.

Lily chuckled. "She looks a lot like you, Hallie. Except her eyes. They look like a combination between yours and Peter's."

I looked down at my daughter's eyes, noticing Peter's hazely brown eye color mixed with my own gold-ish color, clashing together to make a greenish golden brown.

Tracing my fingers down her check gently, making her giggle, I murmured, "You're beautiful."

"Hey Halez," I glanced back over at Lily who was admiring her own child. "What do you think would happen if Valerie and Riley were best friends like we are?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. If they spent more time together that would mean _we _get to spend more time together."

"You implying you want to spend more time with me? You haven't even asked me out to dinner yet."

"I could order pizza?" I suggested.

"Eh, okay." both us burst out laughing, both of our children letting slip their own versions of laughter as well.

xxXxx

I sighed, happy that Peter and I were able to put our daughter to sleep. It was around two or three o'clock in the morning and she was crying her eyes out. Turns out she just needed one of us to rock her to sleep and then we gently placed her back in her crib.

Peter laid his head on my shoulder as we closed the door to Valerie's room. "Parenting is hard."

I intertwined our fingers together as we crashed onto the couch. "It was what we signed up for, but I didn't think it would be _this_ hard."

"I was my mom was here, or aunt May." Peter confessed. "I bet they would know more about babies than we do."

I chuckled. "Yeah. I just don't want her to have the same life I did growing up. No mom or dad to guide her, just her older, weird brother."

"But look at how you turned out being raised by your _'older, weird brother'_." my husband said, smirking.

"True... I don't want Valerie to hate her mother like I did. I want her to have both of us in her lives for as long as possible."

"I promise not to give up on parenting if you do."

Smiling, I leaned up to kiss him. I detached our hands, breaking apart from the kiss, to lock our pinkys together. "I, Hallie Noelle Parker, solemnly swear to never give up on Valerie."

He swung our hands back and forth, repeating, "And I Peter Benjamin Parker, solemnly swear to never give up on Valerie."

After a few moments, he pulled me into his lap, and I rested my head on chest. He laid back on the couch, pulling the blanket that was draped across the edge over our bodies.

Peter kissed my forehead. "Night Hallie."

"Night Peter, I love you."

He chuckled, tightening his grip around me. "I love you too, but I might love Valerie more."

I gasped in fake shock. "And to think, after all that we've been through Parker." I tried to get up from his arms but he wouldn't let me move.

"No." he said, whining like a child, holding me like I was a teddy bear. "_Staaay_."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a big baby. I didn't know I had to take care of _two_ of them."

My husband stuck his tongue out at me. "Whatever. You still love me no matter what."

Humming in response, I leaned down to press my lips to his. He sighed in content, his hands cupping my checks. Not even a few minutes later, we heard Valerie crying through the baby monitor that we had on the coffee table.

I pulled away as Peter groaned. "So this is why we need a babysitter."

Laughing, I hopped off the couch, grabbing his hand. "C'mon babe, parenting duties call."

xxXxx

**A FEW YEARS LATER**

"I'll pick you up after school, okay Valerie?" I called out to my daughter as she jumped out off the car, holding her penguin book bag, getting ready to follow her teacher.

She was wearing blue jeans, red and white checkered t-shirt, with a pair of her old sneakers. I had tied her strangely colored auburn hair into a bun, having her stray hairs tucked behind her ear. The reason why I say her hair is strange is because my natural hair color is a dark brown, but from constantly dying it, it's a cross between orange, blond, and red.

But Valerie's was actually a very pretty red color that reminded me of my grandmother's hair color from what I saw in pictures.

"Be safe Riley!" Lily said from the driver's seat to her son, who followed after Valerie. Both of them were in the same first grade class and it was their first day of school.

My daughter begged me not to take her to school but I promised her that Riley was going to be there and that I was going to take her for ice cream afterwards.

When Lily predicted that our children were going to best friends, I actually didn't think it would happen. But when they were growing up, both of them were inseparable. Wherever Riley went, Valerie would follow, and vice versa.

It was adorable to be honest and I was really glad that she was close with someone I could trust.

"Wait mommy!" before Lily drove off, I stepped out of the car at my daughter's voice. I crouched down and she ran into my arms, throwing her arms around my neck. "I love you."

I kissed her forehead, hugging her back just as tightly. "I love you too, sunshine." I pulled back, kissing her nose, making her giggle. "Remember what daddy and I told you?"

"Yup~" she chirped. "No talking to strangers, ask the teacher to help, and if any boys are mean to me, I'll just tell the teacher."

"That's my girl. Now aunt Lily and I will back for you and Riley right when school ends."

"Promise you won't be late?"

I locked my pinky around her small one. "I super duper, absolutely, positively swear that I won't be a second late."

She giggled. "Okay, bye mommy."

"Bye sunshine. Be safe." I said before she skipped over towards Riley, who was the teacher and other kids in her class. I got back in the car, putting my seat belt back on.

"I can't tell if Val-Bell is a mamma's girl, or," she pulled out of the elementary school, "a daddy's girl. She loves both of you, a lot."

"She's definitely a mamma's girl." I confirmed as she laughed.

"Okay Halez, okay."


	3. Late Night Talks

**Hey guys... so, uh, I've got more bad news. About a week or so ago, my family got a call around three in the morning about my grandmother, who passed away. Now, she's been battling cancer for a long time and it recently reappeared in her brain with a vengeance, so I knew that it was coming sooner or later. I was fairly close to her because I was the only granddaughter and I spent as much time with her as possible.**

**So, adding onto the problems I have now, things just got a lot more stressful. I will try to write more chapters for you guys because it keeps me occupied. If I'm not occupied, I'm just going to break down. I've been so strong for my family that I haven't been strong for myself. Forgive me if the themes of some chapters are sad or if the content is just boring or dull, but I'm trying.**

**I know some of you may tell me to take some time off but I can't. Writing just gives me some reason to be happy while everything around me has turned to shit. But, if I don't update, you guys will know why.**

**In honor of grandma Rainbow, here is another chapter. I really hope you guys like it and I appreciate all the favorites and follows. Glad you guys made this far into Hallie's and Peter's lives.**

* * *

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя Ƭняєє: L****α****тє Ɲ****ιg****нт Ƭ****αƖ****кѕ**  
"Oηє σf тнє мσѕт вєαυтιfυƖ qυαƖιтιєѕ σf тяυє fяιєηɗѕнιρ ιѕ тσ υηɗєяѕтαηɗ αηɗ тσ вє υηɗєяѕтσσɗ." - Lυcιυѕ Aηηαєυѕ Sєηєcα

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя S****σηg: H****єя L****σν****є ****ι****ѕ Mу RєƖ****ιgιση - Ƭ****нє Ƈ****α****в **  
_"(I said her love is my religion,_  
_it's my religion, it's my religion,_  
_it's my religion)_  
_Some have their Bibles, and some go to church._  
_Well I found my heaven inside of her._  
_We only talked until believe,_  
_gotta find our destiny._  
_I've got her and she's got me._  
_I see her when I close my eyes,_  
_she's my only God in life._  
_Never gonna say goodbye,_  
_'cause I see the stars in the freckles on her face,_  
_and I'm seein' God every time she says my name._  
_So mother Mary, pray for me,_  
_without her I'm so lost,_  
_her love is my religion._  
_Some have their crosses and their golden gates._  
_Well she is the grace I wear when I lose my faith._  
_We only talked until believe,_  
_the words we say before we sleep._  
_Close my eyes and she's my dream,_  
_she's the truth inside the world of lies._  
_Keeping all my hope alive,_  
_never going to say goodbye._  
_'Cause I see the stars in the freckles on her face._  
_And I'm seein' God every time she says my name._  
_So mother Mary, pray for me,_  
_without her I'm so lost._  
_Her love is my religion._  
_Her love is my religion,_  
_it's my religion,_  
_it's my religion._  
_I said her love is my religion,_  
_it's my religion,_  
_it's my religion,_  
_I said her love is my religion,_  
_it's my religion,_  
_it's my religion._  
_'Cause I see the stars in the freckles on her face,_  
_and I'm seein' God every time she says my name._  
_So mother Mary, pray for me,_  
_without her I'm so lost_  
_Her love is my religion._  
_I said her love is my religion,_  
_it's my religion,_  
_it's my religion._  
_I said her love is my religion,_  
_it's my religion,_  
_it's my religion,_  
_it's my religion."_

* * *

**VALERIE PARKER'S POINT OF VIEW**

I guess my crush on my Korean best friend started happened around the start of freshman year in high school.

In our group of friends, they teased us about how we were so close and that we were probably secretly dating. We always denied it, always replying with that we were just friends.

But then, as cliche as it sounds, I started to find him... _cute_.

I found the way when he would laugh loudly, he would cover his mouth, adorable. I found the way when he would smile, he would show his bright teeth, beautiful. I found the way when he would geek out about the old comics he found in the local library, absolutely perfect.

And also, as cliche as it sounded, I couldn't tell him.

I know, I know, that's what every girl says when they've fell in love with their best friend. Usually in books and movies, the boy likes the girl back and they live happily ever after, but how can you be so sure that he does?

I've known him since I was in diapers and just because I was the only girl that knew him better than anyone else, doesn't make him my soul mate. I just had to accept that.

He probably doesn't even feel the same way for the simple fact that I am his best friend. He knows every one of my flaws, every single one of my fears, secrets, practically anything I could tell him. What was the point of dating someone you knew inside and out?

I mean sure, dating your best friend would have it's perks when it came to getting birthday presents, or talking out things when you're mad, but other than that, what was supposed to spice up the relationship?

I stared up at my celling fan, watching it spin round and round. Why did it have to be my best friend? Why couldn't I have crush on the school's jock or someone who make this less painful?

_Tap!_

I almost screamed, covering my mouth, but realized who it was. I threw off the covers, racing over to my window to see my best friend.

No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. But, instead of acting like a love-sickened whinny teenager, I just acted like there was nothing between us.

"Riley you realize it's," I looked over at my alarm clock that was resting on my nightstand, "three in the morning and we have school tomorrow."

He grinned. "And _you_ realize that we are seniors, right? Both of us have earned enough credits to graduate and go to Harvard." he poked my nose. "Lighten up~"

"Why are you here?"

Riley walks into my room, grabbing my black hoodie from my desk and hands it to me. "C'mon, follow me."

I rolled my eyes, slipping on my jacket, while putting on my sneakers. "Y'know, we could be caught for curfew."

He ignores me and grabs my hand, leading me out onto the fire escape. Quietly, he jumps down onto the ground, using the wall to steady him. He then looks up at me, holding out his arms for me to jump.

Taking a deep breath, I jump down, landing safely in his arms that locked tightly around me. See, this is why I question my sanity. He does all these small gestures that make me wonder if he does feel the same way.

Sometimes he'll grab my hand when I'm feeling stressed about things, or he'll wrap his arm around my shoulders randomly and flash me a cheesy smile when we're around large crowds because he knows I don't like small spaces.

I cough awkwardly as his arms disappear from around me. "Onward captain."

He laughs, grabbing my hand once more, leading me through the alleyway. He checks the sidewalk for any police and anyone in general, and we run across the street and continue walking for a while. I recognize where's he taking me once I heard the sounds of streaming water.

It was the Central Park ravine that had one of the most calming and beautiful scenery I've ever seen.

I let go of his head, running ahead, tossing a "Catch me if you can!" over my shoulder. I hear him laugh again as he chases after me, until we reach the waterfall.

Sitting down, I bring my knees to my chest and watch the water flow freely, as if it didn't have a care in the world. I almost chuckled at the thought of my parents being extremely worried if they found out I was missing. They'd usually just call Riley's mother and when they notice that we're both missing they call us, order us to come home and a have "_stern_" talk with us.

Riley joins me, leaning back on his hands. I look over at him, asking, "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Oh y'know, just wanted to talk to you about the stars." he answered sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay, you're probably going to think I'm crazy when I say this but... I feel like there's been someone watching me and my mom."

I shrugged. "Maybe it's your many fans trying to stock your," I ran my fingers through the top of his hair, making him shake his head like a dog, "volumonus hair."

He chuckled. "No, it's not like that. I mean it, _literally_. It's like wherever I go, I feel like there's someone watching me from around a corner, or they're standing behind me, or just... _watching _me. It's creepy. It happens to my mom too."

I looked around the ravine, checking to see if there actually was someone watching him, or us for that matter. I didn't spot anything unusual or any pairs of eyes watching Riley. "It could be your mind playing tricks on you."

"Yeah that's what my mom said. But why would it be happening a lot like this?"

"Do... do you feel someone watching you _now_?"

My best friend shoke his head, rubbing his hands together. "No, not right now."

I dramatically flipped my hair, trying to lighten the mood. "It's 'cause I'm here."

Riley laughed, gently shoving my shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, Parker."

"But really," I scooted closer, placing my hand on top of his shaking ones. "When you start feeling like that go home, better yet, come to my house. You're protected there."

I felt bad for not telling my own best friend about my dad's secret identity but I was sworn not to. My dad had said if anyone found out about him being Spider-Man, villains could use that against us. But since my dad's been in retirement for a while, villains have seemed to retire as well.

I give Riley a sincere look, squeezing his hand. "I promise Riles."

He smiled. "Thank you Val. I don't know where'd I be without you."

"You'd probably be one of those quiet kids in the back of the classroom, with his nose stuck in a book, with straight A's."

"I'm already _that guy _when I don't have any classes with you."

I giggled, smiling as well. I opened my mouth to say something else until I heard rustling and footsteps. Riley and I exchanged looks before jumping up from our spots and finding somewhere to go.

He boosted me up into a nearby tree and I pulled him up next to me. The thick leaves and the dark night shaded us from the person or people that were coming.

Peeking through the leaves, I saw the familiar New York police department uniforms, shinning flashlights through the bushes. I heard them say something about curfew and teenagers.

"I don't think there's anyone here, chief." one of them said.

The other one sighed, shinning the light around and then through the tree Riley and I were in. I felt his arms slip around my middle, pulling me back against his chest tightly and away from the shinned light. He covered my mouth, placing his index finger over his lips, signaling for me to make a sound. I slightly nodded.

"Yeah." he finally responded, turning off his flashlight. "Let's go."

Once I heard their footsteps fade away, Riley removed his hand and I slowly turned my head around, our noses brushing against each others. We were _very close _together to were I could practically hear his heartbeat.

I pulled back, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. "S-sorry, we should get going back."

He made a face like he wanted to say something, probably stating how awkward the situation was, so I didn't waste any time jumping to the bottom.

I moved out of the way for Riley and when he jumped down I heard him hiss in pain. I looked at him in concern, "You okay?"

He shoke his head, revealing a cut across his palm. He didn't look small but it didn't look deep either.

I chuckled while shaking my head. I took the sleeve of his shirt, rolling it down so it covered his hand. "Just apply pressure to it okay? And when you go home just wash it and put a band-aid on it-"

"Yes mother," he rolled his eyes.

xxXxx

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

As a figure watched the two love struck teens walk away from the ravine, he stepped forward towards the tree where he saw the boy scrap his hand.

Jumping up with ease, he snapped off the sharp branch and plopped back down onto the ground. He broke off the piece he needed, placing it in the bag and threw the rest of it in the stream.

The figure throw his hood over his head, stuffing the bag into his jacket pocket. He made his way across the brightly lite and busy streets of New York, making his way towards the abandoned warehouse he called, "_home_".

He closed the creaky door, locking it, before walking towards a table that contained various test tubes and complicated machines that he understood entirely.

Taking the bloody stick, he placed it in one the empty beakers that was connected to a tube, which extracted the blood that was dripping from the stick.

He watched as the different screens starting scanning the sample and reading every piece of DNA.

As he waited, he wondered who that girl was that was with the boy. She had auburn colored hair that he noticed was natural, which was uncommon. When he had saw her face she had looked so familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe she was the daughter of someone he went to school with? Whoever she was, the boy seemed to be like a love sick puppy following her.

The figure was silently waiting, tapping his finger on the table, before the computer beeped. He went over to it and was speechless at the results.

A picture of the boy appeared at the top of the screen, with the words _owner_ and Riley Chase at the top with two lines connecting to a woman who was identified as his mother, Lily Chase. Next to the mother was a picture of himself, Harry Osborn.

All those years ago when he saw Riley, he thought that he wasn't his son because he looked nothing like him. He should've listened to Lily when his son was born. He should've known that she would never do anything like that to hurt him. All Lily did was love him, give him everything she could offer and he just left her with their son and whatever money he could give them.

The DNA test proved that Riley was his son, meaning his must've had some of the Green Goblin venom in his veins.

He typed away fast at the computer, having the technology scan deeper into his son's blood to verify his thoughts. It extracted the code of DNA farther and farther until he saw the strands. He saw small green dots spotted in different areas of the stand and grinned, clasping his hands together.

"I'm coming home son, just you wait. Together, we'll take over New York and no one can stop us."


	4. Senior Frustration

**Going to warn you guys now, this story may have frequent point of view changes so I can points across more clearly than having it more one-sided.**

* * *

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя ****Ƒσυя****: Sє****ηισ****я Ƒя****υ****ѕтя****α****т****ιση  
**"Lσνє ιѕ ℓιкє ωαя: єαѕу тσ вєgιη вυт νєяу нαя∂ тσ ѕтσρ." - H. L. Mєηcкєη

**Ƈнαρтєя Sσηg: Ƈαη'т Ƙєєρ ση Lσνιηg Ƴσυ (Ƒяσм α Ɗιѕтαηcє) - Ɛℓℓισтт Ƴαмιη**  
_"How do I get close _  
_when she looks like an angel?_  
_A moment of her time just seems impossible to me._  
_It's hard to find the words, to get to know this stranger._  
_I'm scared of what she'll say if what I say sounds incomplete._  
_And it feels like we belong together,_  
_can someone tell me where do I start?_  
_Cuz, I can't keep on feelin' the way I do._  
_I can't keep on, hiding my heart from you._  
_I got to say something before_  
_someone else comes through._  
_I can't keep on loving you, _  
_from a distance._  
_She's always on my mind, there's no room left for thinking._  
_I'm tired of waiting slowly fading it needs to happen now. _  
_Cuz I'm running out of time, and I feel this ship is sinking ._  
_The doors are closing I am frozen I need her around._  
_And it feels like we belong together,_  
_can someone tell me where do I start?_  
_Cuz, I can't keep on feelin' the way I do._  
_And I can't keep on, hiding my heart from you._  
_I got to say something before _  
_someone else comes through._  
_I can't keep on loving you, _  
_from a distance._  
_From a distance._  
_From a distance._  
_From a distance._  
_I can't hide._  
_I can't keep on feelin' the way I do._  
_And I can't keep on, hiding my heart from you._  
_I got to say something before _  
_someone else comes through._  
_Cuz I can't keep on loving you,_  
_I can't keep on loving you from a distance."_

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Valerie stirred to someone kissing her forehead gently. She yawned, fluttering her eyes open and almost screamed when she saw her father dressed in red in blue.

"It's okay, it's okay," he assured.

"Dad," she sat up in her bed, looking at her alarm clock, noticing it was almost six in the morning - meaning she only got three hours of sleep. "Why'd you have to wake me up as Spider-Man?"

"Actually, V, I might be coming out of retirement for a bit."

His daughter's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why? I thought crime levels were... at least _decent_."

Peter chuckled. "I thought they were too. But things have become a bit hectic recently. I'm going to try and find out what it is."

"Okay, just promise me that you'll be safe, won't get into _that _much trouble, and you'll come home with barely any scratches."

"I'll try, V. Love you," he promised before slipping on his mask and disappearing out her window.

"Love you too, dad," she muttered and with his enhanced hearing, she knew he heard it.

After that, she couldn't fall asleep. First day of senior year and she only got three hours of sleep. That's what people say _not _to do before school starts.

Instead of laying there, waiting to fall asleep, she went into the bathroom and took a shower, brushed her teeth and washed her face. She went back into her room, noticing the sunrise, and started to get her things ready for school.

As she slung her backpack over her shoulder, she made her way downstairs where her mother was already making breakfast, humming as she did so.

Valerie smiled, sitting at one of the bar stools, watching her mother cook. "Morning mom," she greets with a cheerful smile.

Hallie turned around, returning the happy smile and places a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Chocolate chip just as my daughter likes it."

"Thanks," she took her fork, taking a massive bite out of her breakfast.

"Gosh, I can't believe you're almost eighteen and about to leave the house." her mother mumbles. "Promise that when you're in college you'll come and visit us as much as possible."

"I pinky promise. 'Sides," the high school student took a sip of her orange juice that her mother had already put out, "I can't let you take my little brother and have all the fun. I want him to learn all the ways of the force, by me."

Hallie chuckled. "Have you thought on where you want to go yet?"

"Nope. But to make you and dad proud, it might be some big science school."

"Do you know where Riley is thinking on going?"

The teen shoke her head. "Nah, we haven't really talked about it much."

"You might want to," her mother took her empty plate and placed it in the sink. "Val, you two aren't going to be around each other as much as you are now if you go to different schools." when her daughter doesn't say anything but stare at the counter top, she continues. "You guys are best friends. I'm sure you don't want to break that bond that you've had since you were little."

"But I want us to be more than best friends..." Valerie muttered then covered her mouth when her mother gasped. "I, mean... uh-"

"You like Riley?" Hallie giggled, the largest grin spread across her face. "Oh my gosh!"

Her daughter blushed a dark shade of red, covering her face. "Mom!"

Hallie removed her fingers from covering her checks, "Well have you told him yet?"

"No."

"Why haven't you?"

"It's not as easy as it sounds mom," the teen replies. "He's my best friend and has been for as long as I can remember. It's not like just because I am his best friend that he'll magically fall in love with me."

Hallie raised her eyebrow. "How can you be so sure that he isn't in love with you already?"

Her daughter shrugs. "I don't think he is."

"Oh, sweetheart, _I_ think he is. Of course you can't see, but the way he looks at you was the way your uncle Luke looks at your aunt Gwen and how Peter looks at me. And the way he's always so sweet and nice with you-"

"But he's always like that mom. He just that much of a gentleman."

The mother rolled her eyes, ruffling her daughter's hair. "Look, you should get to school or you'll be late."

Valerie nods and walked towards the door. She looks over her shoulder, "Thanks mom for breakfast."

"Anytime, but listen to me when I say this," Hallie placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "you're the girl that knows him inside and out and it maybe a better match than him going out with the prissy girl of the school. You can make the first move y'know. No one ever said that guys had to do it."

"But what if he doesn't-"

"Shush, he's absolutely head over heels in love with you. I've known this kid since he was born, trust me. He does."

The high school student sighed. "Okay mom. I love you." she gently poked her mother's belly. "Love you too baby bro."

Hallie laughed. "Bye Val, have a good first day!" she watched as her daughter left the house and when she made sure she was walking safely down the street, she squeaked in joy, rushing towards the phone. "Lily! Guess _whaaat_? ... Yup, operation becoming in-laws is in motion. I already like having you as a sister."

xxXxx

Valerie felt bad for the new freshman at her school. Some were being pushed around into walls, the lockers and even into the trashcan. When she was a freshman she wasn't treated that bad, but when she asked for directions, people would ignore her and keep walking.

She made her way into the library, a place she would always go into for the first part in the morning until the first period bell would rang and scanned around for Riley.

Riley was standing around their usual group of friends. There was James and Jenifer, both twins and both absolutely smart in mathematics. Marina, one of Valerie's closest friends besides Riley, was also there, laughing at something James said. And lastly there was Mikey was the shortest out of all of them but played any sport that their high school had - even if he sometimes couldn't reach it.

"Parker!" Mikey called out, with the librarians not even bothering to scold him for his loud voice. They were seniors and probably wouldn't listen to them anyhow.

He wrapped his arms around her middle, spinning her around. "I've missed the smart one!"

"Yah!" Riley called out. "I'm smart too."

"Not as smart as Parker," Mikey shoke his head. "She gets perfect scores in everything. _Everything_. Even gym and she doesn't even like doing the mile runs!"

Valerie giggled. "Maybe I'm just more athletic than you are."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Whatever. But I'm more muscular than you are," he rolled up his shirt sleeves, "_BAM!_" she did have to admit that he was pretty strong with decent sized muscles. "See this guns? Impress you babe?"

She snorted. "Oh yeah, definitely."

"I wouldn't try flirting with her Mikey," James warned, pointing his finger at him.

"And why's that Jamesy-poo?" he questioned, batting his eyes at his best friend.

James rolled his eyes. "You've been in this group since eighth grade year and you still haven't seen it?"

"Seen _what?! _James you _know_ I'm not that smart, please, paint a picture or something."

He walked over to Mikey and gestured over towards where Riley had already taken Valerie. Mikey hadn't noticed that she had left his side but she was next to his Korean best friend, smiling and so was he.

Mikey let slipped a dramatic, "_Ohhh_, that's why. Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Because neither of them have admitted to each other yet." Marina added, crossing her arms. "I don't understand why, both of them have known each other longer than we all have."

"Haven't been talking about us have you?" Riley teased as him and Valerie joined the group once again. He had his arm around her shoulders and Mikey exchanged looks with James.

Mikey nodded. "Of course we have. We were talking about how we're going to make a new fanclub for your hair."

The first period bell rung and the teenagers grabbed their bags. Even though it was their first day and they didn't really need anything, they were always just prepared.

"I'll escort you to class." Riley held out his arm and Valerie linked hers with his.

"We have the same class dummy."

"Then I'll escort you to your seat which will be right behind mine."

She rolled her eyes but on the inside she was fighting her mind on the inside from bringing up anything. Riley noticed how quiet she was and raised his eyebrow. "You okay V?"

Lying, she nodded. "Yeah. Always, but Riles, do you know where our first class is?"

"Nope." he shoke his head. "Not really, but I don't really care. C'mon," he grabbed her hand, leading her down the now empty hallway after the late bell rung and into a storage classroom that had extra desks and other supplies for classrooms. He closed the door behind them, locking it. He sat on one of the desks, patting on the desk next to him. "You know that I'm you're best friend and you can tell me anything? I know when you're lying."

The red-head licked her lips, bring her legs up to sit Indian style. _Should I really tell him?_ Finally, she spoke, "I'm just worried about after high school. If we go to different colleges, we might never see each other again and... I don't know how I'm going to live without my best friend."

Riley covered his hand with hers, like when they meet at Central Park ravine and smiled at her. "So what? I'm still going to fly out to see you whenever I get the chance or better yet, whatever college you go to, I'll follow you." she kept her eyes glued to the floor and he gently took his finger, raising her head up to look at him. "You can't get rid of me that easily Val. So, wherever you go, I go. I promise."

She returned the smile as he pulled her desk closer towards his and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers. "Don't worry about V, we still have another school year together and then more after that. I'll be with you until you ask me to leave."

"I'll never ask you to leave." she mumbled into his chest, fisting the material of his shirt between her fingers.

xxXxx

After her and Riley talked for a while, when the second period bell rung, they left to go to their class and, just as he promised, he sat in front of Valerie, while she sat in the back. That's how it went for the entire day.

At lunch, they ate with their group of friends, sitting near the window. Whenever freshman tried to sit at the table, James and Mikey kept on acting as if they were a couple, driving the poor underclassman away.

"Yah, James you're so mean." Riley commented with a chuckle after taking a sip of his juice.

"Actually, no I'm not." James denied. "What if I was actually confessing my love to Mikey?"

Mikey made a look of disgust, shaking his head. "Nope, nope, nope, nope. If anything," he slide over in the seat next to Valerie, "Parker's more my type, right babe?"

She raised her eyebrow at him as Mariana laughed. "Just keep trying Mikey. I'm sure she'll come around."

The group of teens laughed but Riley glared at Mikey. Sure that was one of his best friends but was he seriously trying to make a move on _his_ girl?

Wait...

_His girl?_

He shoke his head, thinking to himself, _she isn't even yours __idiot_. When the lunch bell rang, Riley stayed behind, telling Valerie to go on ahead with the rest of their friends, but grabbed Mikey's collar.

He dragged him off and pushed him on the lockers. Mikey raised his hands in defense. "I'm sorry!" he shrieked in a very feminine voice. "Look, I'll lay off, I won't even _look_ at her, I swear-"

"Wait, how'd you know that I like Valerie!"

Mikey looked at him as if it was obvious. "Dude! We all know, or at least anyone who knows you two, knows that you two have got something for each other. You like her, she likes you and it's like some big romance story but there isn't a happy ending yet."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"_Both_ of you are. Why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"I always thought she didn't feel the same way-"

Mikey gently slapped his best friends check, grabbing him by the shoulders and shoke him to the best of his - _short_ \- ability. "We all know she does Riley Chase. She _likes_ you. Grow a pair and do something!" Riley pushed him back into the lockers, causing Mikey to squeal. "Sorry, sorry, just trying to get it into your head that you two are like Cinderella and Prince Charming and are absolutely perfect for each other."

Riley sighed, bringing his best friend off the lockers. "Sorry Mike, just got a bit jealous."

"A bit?" the short teen wiped his shirt. "More like almost raised hell. I feel bad for the boys that will stare at Val when you two start dating."

"Mister Chase and mister Anderson," their old history teacher called out, standing out in the middle of the hallway, "late for fourth period I see?"

Riley placed his signature smile on his face. "Oh c'mon now, mister Argent, you wouldn't want to give a tardy pass to your favorite student, would you?"

"_Students_," Mikey corrected, as Riley propped his arm on his best friend's shoulder, causing Mikey to glare up at him.

The teacher waved his hand in a so-so motion. "You Michael Anderson were a troublesome student who barely passed my class with a seventy. As for Riley Chase, he along with Valerie Parker, passed my class with flying colors, both with percent A's."

Mikey rolled his eyes, mumbling, "Show off,"

"So as one of your perfect students, you wouldn't want to ruin their record for being late, right?" Riley asked, his smile widening, in hoping to get to class as soon as possible to see Val.

Mr. Argent nodded. "I guess so. Riley, you may go to class, but as for mister Anderson, go get a late pass."

"Oh, c'mon! It's 'cause he's Korean right?" Mikey said. "You like K-Pop mister Argent? Y'know, _'Wow, fantastic baby. Boomshakalaka. Boomshakalaka~' _no? Oh, not a Bigbang fan? What about Exo? I bet you're a boy band fan, right? Y'know, _'Someone call the doctor, something something something overdose' _yeah," he attempted to dance to the song but messed up all the steps, "Riley help me out here!"

Riley rolled his eyes. "For the record it's, _'Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo, sarangeun gyeolguk jungdok overdose.'_"

Mikey blinked his eyes in amazement then looked over at his old teacher. "It is because he can speak Korean right?"

"Tardy mister Anderson." the teacher repeated.

"Alright, fine, I'm going."


	5. So Close, Yet So Far

**Thank you guys for all the favorites and follows for this story! It's absolutely amazing and I love you guys so much~**

* * *

**C****н****αp****тer F****ιve: So Clo****ѕe, Yeт So F****αr**  
"Love ιѕ α ғιre. Bυт wнeтнer ιт ιѕ ɢoιɴɢ тo wαrм yoυr нeαrт or вυrɴ dowɴ yoυr нoυѕe, yoυ cαɴ ɴever тell." - Joαɴ Crαwғord

**Ƈн****αρ****тєя S****σηg: J****єѕѕє McƇ****α****ят****η****єу - R****ιg****нт Ɯнєяє Ƴ****συ Ɯαη****т Mє**  
_"Girl,_  
_there's something 'bout me that you ought to know._  
_I've never felt the need to lose control._  
_Always held on back and played it slow._  
_But not this time._  
_Baby, don't be gentle,_  
_I can handle anything._  
_Baby,_  
_take me on a journey._  
_I've been thinking lately,_  
_I could use a little time alone with you._  
_Crazy,_  
_let's do something, maybe._  
_Please don't take your time,_  
_you got me,_  
_right where you want me._  
_Girl,_  
_I'm gonna let you have your way with me._  
_But when you move like that,_  
_its hard to breathe._  
_I never thought that it could be like this,_  
_but I was wrong._  
_Baby, don't be gentle,_  
_I can handle anything._  
_Baby,_  
_take me on a journey._  
_I've been thinking lately,_  
_I could use a little time alone with you._  
_Crazy,_  
_let's do something, maybe._  
_Please don't take your time,_  
_you got me,_  
_right where you want me._  
_Can't explain it,_  
_how you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly._  
_In slow motion,_  
_my imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,_  
_I can hardly stand the thrill._  
_Baby, don't be gentle,_  
_I can handle anything._  
_Baby,_  
_take me on a journey._  
_I've been thinking lately,_  
_I could use a little time alone with you._  
_Crazy,_  
_let's do something, maybe._  
_Please don't take your time,_  
_you got me,_  
_right where you want me."_

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

There it was again. That feeling that someone was watching him, but it never happened when he was inside his house.

Riley looked over at his mother who had fallen asleep on the couch with a few portfolios in her hand. She must've been trying to do some extra work for her boss but was too tired to complete it.

He took the blanket from his bedroom and draped it over her, kissing her forehead. He took the folders and noticed that they had various pictures that were beautifully taken but nothing like Lily's work. He placed them on the coffee table in front of her and turned off the TV.

"Sleep well, mom," the teen whispered and went into his room, closing the door behind him.

He contemplated calling Valerie and telling her about how that feeling was still around but she was probably already asleep. He couldn't ruin her sleep two nights in a row.

Just as he was about to slip into bed there was a tapping noise at his window. Cautiously, he walked towards it, "V?" he whispered.

_Thump!_

He jumped, gulping as his heartbeat started to accelerate. Grabbing the nearest object closest to him - a baseball bat - he pulled back the curtains and started to swing.

Whatever was out there grabbed the bat and broke it in half. Riley peeked open his eyes to see a man with very pale skin, almost dark sandy colored hair and blue eyes. Before he could scream, the figure had knocked him out.

xxXxx

Groaning, Riley sat up, rubbing his head. Immediately, he took a defensive stance, taking in his surroundings.

It was a warehouse of some sorts, that's what he was sure of, but what was inside that made him confused. It wasn't crates of materials like most warehouses would have.

All over the place, there were large screens, computers and pieces of technology he'd never seen before. All of them were on and in front of one of them was the man who kidnapped him.

"Riley Chase," the man spoke, making the teen's blood run cold. "Straight A student, not a very sporty student but very excellent in academics. I'm proud."

"Look dude, I don't know who you are or how you know me but-"

The man turned around with a smile. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you who I was."

"W-who are you?"

"It's a long story but I'm sure science classes have explained how children are made so," he faced the computer pressing a few buttons then stood out of the way.

There was a picture of Riley and his mother connected together in a line, then the man was connected with him.

With wide eyes, the high school student looked at the man, studying his features. He looked nothing like him at all, he always had his mother's features.

Riley shoke his head. "Look, just because you have a bunch of fancy technology that say that you are my father, doesn't mean I'm going to believe you. Anyone can do that these days with the amount of advanced technology out there. And, if you had any clue about who I was, you would know I wouldn't believe someone that easily."

"Do you want to take a blood test right here and now?" the man offered.

"No." the teen said firmly, crossing his arms. "I have no clue who you are and giving your blood to strangers is one of the biggest 'no-no's' in the book."

The man yelled in frustration, causing Riley to jump. "I'll prove that you're my son. A few nights ago, you and some girl went to some ravine. The police check that place regularly so you two hid in a tree but while you were getting down, you cut your hand on this branch," he pulled out the said object from a plastic bag, "I took a sample of your blood from this and took a sample of mine. You're my son, Riley Chase."

Riley's heart was beating a million miles a minute as he listened to the man's words. "If you really are my father, then why did you leave? Why did you leave mom and I?"

Sadness flickered in the man's eyes. "Leaving you and Lily was one of the hardest things I ever did but I had too, in order to protect you."

_He knew my mother's name, _Riley thought. But then again it could've just been his fancy technology that read through every profile in New York city to find the matching DNA.

The teen licked his dry, almost shaking lips. "T-tell me something about my mom that no one else knows."

The man jumped up from his chair. "I could tell you a million things about Lily. I can tell you how she sometimes mixes up her Korean and English. I can tell you how when she does her photography, her eyes light up like she's seen a whole 'nother world! I can tell you that whoever she cares about is treated with the utmost respect and love and care."

"Then why would you show up now? What do you want? Why do you want to come back into our lives all of a sudden?"

Hesitantly, the man stepped towards Riley, raising his hands in defense. "I just want to spend time with my family, with my son." the teen's eyes softened. "Please, just give me a chance. I'll do anything."

Riley looked away in thought and when his eyes locked with the man's, he sighed. "I don't know if I can believe you or not. But since you obviously know my mother, you have to take me back home and met her."

"How will I know that when we get there you won't call the police on me?"

The high school student gave him a small smile. "I won't, I promise. I'm giving you a chance. But if you hurt her, in anyway, I won't hesitate to kill you."

The man nodded. "Okay and sorry we got off to a bad start." he held out his hand. "I'm Harry."

"I'm Riley." the teen shoke his hand.

xxXxx

Riley lead Harry to his apartment and found that the door was unlocked. _She must've heard the noise..._ he thought, _she must be worried about me._

Once the door opened, Riley saw his mother pacing around holding the phone to her ear. As soon as she saw her son, she told the person on the other line that he was home, dropped it, and rushed over to embrace him.

"Oh my god, Riley," she breathed, her arms locking around him tightly. "I was _so_ worried."

He returned the gesture. "I know _eomma_. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but," he pulled back from the hug, "don't freak out okay."

"_Wae?_ What did you bring a dog home or someth-" Harry entered the home and their eyes met for the first time in over seventeen years. Lily's breath caught in her throat, using her son's shoulders to steady herself. "H-Harry..."

He gulped back the urge to cry. She was a bit taller and her hair was longer, with a few gray hairs tucked behind her hair.

And for the first time in years, Harry smiled.

He slightly waved. "Hi Lily,"

"So you-" she looked back between Harry and her son. "I'm sorry I never told you, I wanted to but I never knew if he was coming back. I didn't want you to worry."

Riley shoke his head. "It's okay, I know what you were doing was to protect me." he looked over at Harry when he spoke those last words.

Lily looked over at Harry. "It's late and Riley has school tomorrow. We'll talk later."

"Lily-"

"Just go Harry," she ordered. She didn't want to push him away. In fact all she wanted to do was slap him and ask why did he show up now?

When she saw the hurt look on his face, she realized now he knew what it felt like to be pushed away.

"If that's what you want Lily, then I'll go." Harry said and she nodded. He sighed. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Goodnight," Riley replied before Harry left.

Lily walked over to the door, locking it. "How did you met him?"

He shoke his head. "Like you said mom, it's late and it's not important. What matters is that he's here and wants to be with us again."

"You don't know that-"

"Why would he come back here to see you if he didn't?" Riley hugged her. "Just give him a chance, like I did."

Finally, she agreed with her son, kissing the top of his head. "I hope this doesn't backfire."

"It won't," Riley promised. "I'm going to go back to bed."

"Oh, you might want to call Valerie."

"You called her?"

"When I saw that you were missing, she was the first line I called."

Riley ran his fingers through his hair. "God, she's probably worried out of her mind right now."

Lily laughed. "Go call her and tell her you're okay."

He nodded before rushing into his room. Right when he was about to pick up his phone, he noticed her familiar silhouette outside his window. He opened the window and immediately, her arms latched around his neck.

"You're such an asshole Riley Chase," she mumbled into his neck.

His arms went around her waist, holding her as close as possible. "I didn't mean to worry you V,"

Valerie pulled away. "Are you okay? What happened?"

The teen shoke his head. "I'll tell you about it later, okay?" he plopped down on his bed, grabbing his comforter. "Right now all I want to do is sleep."

She nodded then gestured towards the door, "I'll just-"

Riley grabbed her waist from behind, pulling her onto his small bed. "Riley!" she giggled, turning around in his arms so she was hovering over him, her knees on either side of him.

His fingertips brushed over her check, pushing a piece of her auburn hair behind her ear. "You wouldn't mind sleeping here with me?"

"No," she shoke her head. "But Riley, we have school tomorrow."

"So?"

"_So? _I don't have any clothes here-"

Riley smiled smugly, "You can borrow some of mine," he imagined her in his checkered flannel with her hair up away from her face.

She bit her lip, "But, my mom-"

"Will automatically know you're here." he finished. "'Sides, my mom probably knows you're here and already called her. You're fine. So just, please stay. _Jehbahl_,"

He knew she couldn't resist it when he spoke small words in Korean towards her, even if she didn't know what it meant.

"_V~_" he shoke her from side to side, making her giggle like crazy. He then began tickling her sides, making her laugh even more.

"Okay, stop, stop!" she pleaded through her fit of giggles.

The teen shoke his head. "Not until you say you're staying here!"

After a few more moments of tickling the red head, she finally complied, "Fine!" he stopped attacking her sides, "okay, okay, I'll stay, as long as you don't kick me in your sleep."

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head, making her face flush, burring her face into his chest. "No promises, but, can I also ask you to do something else."

"Hmm?"

"Can you call me _oppa_?"

Valerie's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "_Oppa_? What does that mean?"

"It's what younger girls call older guys, or their older brothers." Riley explained as he pulled the blanket over them, her legs intertwining with his own as she moved to his side.

"_Okaaay_, but why do you want me to call you _oppa_?"

He shrugged. "Because," he poked her nose, making her scrunch it up, "I like teasing you that I'm older than you."

She shoke her head. "Nope," she turned away from him towards his wall, taking the covers with her. "Just because you're teasing me, I won't do it."

"Val, c'mon, don't make me say please again."

Peering over her shoulder, she saw him pouting, giving her his famous puppy dog eyes. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "_Fiiine_, for you," she moved back towards him, throwing the comforter back over him, mumbling, "_oppa_,"

"What was that?" he teased, leaning down. "I didn't hear you."

She buried her face in her hands from embarrassment. Riley removed them to see her red face and chuckled. He raised his eyebrow at her and she puffed out her checks. "_Oppa_~ There, happy?"

The teen nodded, crushing her to his chest. "Very, very happy."

Valerie nuzzled her face into his neck, placing her hands on his chest while one of his went around her waist. "G'night V," he whispered.

"Night Riley," she responded before they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Lily put out a bowl of cereal for both Valerie and Riley. When she realized it was time for them to get up, she walked into her son's room and felt a smile creep onto her checks.

Her son and her best friend's daughter were tangled together with his leg around her, her leg between his, literally almost having them molded together like peanut butter and jelly.

Riley's face was nuzzled into her neck, both of his hands wrapped around her back, stroking her hair. She was sort of on her side, almost laying on his chest and almost laying on his small bed.

The teens arms were rested on his chest, her head tucked next to his, sleeping peacefully.

Lily took out her smartphone, turning off the flash and took a picture of the two adorable high school students. Now she knew what Hallie was talking about.

She walked back out into the living room, closing the door behind her. She dialed her best friend's number, "Hey Hallie?"

"Sup?" the mother responded. "Is everything okay? Having trouble getting Val up for school?"

Lily shoke her head. "No, no, Val-Bell is okay. It's just... hold on, I'm sending you a picture." she sent the photo she just took and sent it to her. A few moments later Hallie called again and Lily answered, hearing an exaggerated, "_Awwwwww_!" on the other line.

"I say just let them sleep." Hallie said. "I mean it's the first week of school, both of them are the smartest seniors I've ever met and they're not going to miss anything."

The Korean mother nods. "Yeah, you're right. Peter won't mind his daughter missing a day?"

"Nah, he's asleep anyway."

Lily contemplated telling Hallie about how she saw Harry last night but it was seven in the morning. And, Lily didn't know if it was worth talking about. She didn't even know if she wanted Harry back into their lives and Hallie being worried about it.

"Lily," she heard her best friend call out on the other line, "you okay?"

"I'm okay, just thinking about some things."

"Okay," Hallie responds. "Well, if you need anything to talk to about it, I'm always here."

She smiled. "I know Halez. Thank you."

"Anytime. So, do you know when the wedding for the two is going to be?"

Lily laughed, taking one of the bowls of cereal and taking a bite. "I dunno, maybe after they're done with college?"

"Good, good, I'll start preparing the catering and picking out Valerie's dress."

"This is going to be an amazing wedding. Can't wait until Riley gets the guts to propose to her."

Hallie chuckled. "You and me both Lily. You and me both."

After talking to Hallie for a few more minutes, she hung up, telling the pregnant woman to get some sleep. She waited until around ten to wake up the two in love teenagers.

They were in the same position just as she left them. She gently shoke them, "Kids, wake up,"

"Mmm..." Riley rolled over, practically laying on Valerie, making her giggle.

"Get off me!" she ordered. "You're heavy! Lily help!"

The Korean mother laughed. "Nope, that's your best friend Val-Bell. Your responsibility."

"But he's your son!"

Then Riley shot up, looking at the window. "Aish! We're late for school! Did I sleep through my alarm?"

Lily shoke her head. "Since I noticed how comfortable you two were, I let you guys sleep in. And Hallie's fine with it."

Her son looked at her with confused eyes. "But you never let me miss school."

She shrugged. "Just this one time won't hurt. Now c'mon, get up. I can't have you two sleep _all _day."

Valerie got up from the bed, stretching out her arms with a yawn. "Could I take a shower?"

Lily nods at the teen. "Yeah, I'll give you some of my clothes. They might be a little long on you but it's better than nothing."

She smiled at her. "Thanks."

Riley went into his dresser pulling out an old long sleeved tee for her, handing it to her while Lily brought her a pair of jean shorts and a towel. Valerie thanked her again and went into the bathroom.

The teen followed his mother into the kitchen, grabbing the box of Lucky Charms from the top of the fridge.

"Riley, I have to ask you something." Lily said, sitting down at their dinning room table.

He turned around towards her, putting down the box. "Yeah?"

"Do you like Valerie?"

Her son almost dropped the bowl as his heart starting thumping loud in his chest and his face turning a bright shade of pink. "I-I-I-I uh... I... V... _yes_?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Is that a question or a statement?"

Riley nodded, gulping down whatever shyness he had. "I-I do, I mean," he coughed, hopefully resolving his sudden stuttering. "I do like Valerie."

"Good." Lily nods, taking a sip of her juice. "Now go do something."

"Mom!" he looked at her in disbelief. "I just can't... I mean shouldn't I make it special or something? Like flowers? She likes roses. Or like a candlelight dinner or something?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Riley, this isn't some Korean drama, okay? This is your best friend who you better than anything. You know what she likes and what she doesn't. Do what you think is best."

"How much have you been talking to her mom about this?"

"A few weeks or so."

Riley groaned, running his fingers through his messy hair, then snapped his head back at his mother. "Wait, how do you know she likes me?" he rushed to sit next to her in the chair right beside her. "Did she tell Hallie and Hallie told you and that's why you've been talking about it for a couple weeks?"

His mother chuckled at how fast he was talking, but understood him nonetheless. "Now I see why you're in advanced classes. That _might_ have happened, Riley, but ask her yourself-"

He jumped up from the seat, hugging his mother tightly. "She does! She does! She does like me! Mom," he kissed her check, "I love you! _Saranghae eomma_! You're the best~"

They heard the shower turn off and Riley continued to jump around. Valerie entered the room, sporting the clothes her best friend's family had given her and Riley stopped immediately.

The shirt he had given her went over to her hands and the shorts came to the middle of her thigh. She had tucked the shirt a bit in the front and brushed her to the side.

She looked at him weirdly as he looked at her like she was the sun lighting up his world that hadn't seen the bright light in years. "What-"

He rushed over towards her, picking her up and twirling her around, causing her to laugh. "Lily!" she laughed, looking over her shoulder as Riley continued to spin her, "What were in those Lucky Charms?"

Lily laughed, shaking her head with a shrug and place her hand over her mouth. She smiled in delight. _I can't wait for the wedding either Hallie. She's already the best daughter-in-law I could ask for..._


	6. The Truth

**Yup~ Another chapter like that! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**C****н****αp****тer S****ι****х: Ƭнє Ƭя****υ****тн **  
"Love ιѕ ɴoт ғιɴdιɴɢ ѕoмe тo lιve wιтн, ιт'ѕ ғιɴdιɴɢ ѕoмeoɴe yoυ cαɴ'т lιve wιтнoυт." - Rαғαel Orтιz

**C****н****αp****тer Soɴɢ: D****αrlιɴɢ I Do - Lαɴdoɴ Pιɢɢ ғт. Lυcy Sc****нw****αr****тz**  
_"Golden leaves looked brown to me,_  
_the world had less color without you._  
_Shapes in the sky, looked plain to my eye,_  
_the world had less color without you._  
_I know pleny' of people with eyes closed._  
_They don't see you like I do._  
_Darling I do._  
_Notes on the keys, meant nothing to me,_  
_the world didn't sing without you._  
_Birds in the trees fell silent for me,_  
_the world didn't sing without you,_  
_without you._  
_I know pleny' of people with eyes closed._  
_They don't see you like I do._  
_Darling I do, darling I do see you._  
_I know pleny' of people with eyes closed._  
_They don't see you like I._  
_I know pleny' of people with eyes closed._  
_They don't see you like I know,_  
_pleny' of people with eyes closed._  
_They don't see you like I do._  
_Darling I do, darling I do, darling I do,I do,_  
_darling I do, darling I do, see you._  
_(mmmmmmmmm mmmmmm)"_

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VEIW**

Lily made her way downtown, walking down the busy streets of New York and made her way towards the coffee shop where she first met Harry.

She shoke her head before she started remembering her first memory of him. She was just here to talk to him, not fall in love with him all over again.

Harry was sitting at a table outside, tapping his fingers on his legs, a nervous habit he had that she picked up.

Once he saw her, he stood up immediately, pulling out her chair. She sat down, thanking him, before sitting down in the chair across from her.

A waiter came to their table, holding a notepad. "What can I get you guys? Should I list the specials or do you two know what you want?"

Just as Lily opened her mouth to order, Harry responded, "Two caramel cappuccinos with extra foam." he looked over at her. "Still your favorite, right?"

Lily nodded. "Y-yeah," she was speechless at how he still knew, "thank you."

The waiter nodded. "Gotcha, two caramel cappuccinos, extra foam, coming right up." Just as he left, she opened her mouth again, but Harry put his hand up for her to stop.

"I know you have a million questions but at least let me say this," Harry told her. "I'm _so_ sorry. I don't understand why I didn't believe you before-"

"What just because he doesn't look like you, doesn't it make him _your_ son?" Lily replied in outrage. "Why would you _ever_ think I would cheat on you? I _loved_ you, Harry. I would never do that to you."

He gulped, rubbing the back of his neck, looking at the glass table. "I understand now. He..." Harry met her piercing gaze, "he has your looks."

Her gaze softened. "He does." she nods in agreement. "He has your brains."

He was silent for a few moments as the waiter returned with their coffee. Harry paid for it, thanking him before he went back inside. "Look, I understand if you don't want me back in your life - in his life, but I will do _everything_ I can to be with him, Lily. He's my son too and... I don't want to miss anything else in his life."

Lily took a sip of her drink, "Y'know how hard it was for me to watch you go? You just left, giving all your money towards me as a substitute." she met his eyes. "What makes that any better Harry? I never wanted _any_ of your money, yet, that's all you left."

Harry felt guilty, "I'm sorry Lily-"

"_Sorry_ isn't going to cut it Harry." the mother spat, making him jump. "You can't leave for almost eighteen years, come back and expect everything to okay, because it's _not_ okay."

"Don't you think it's been hard for me to?" he questions. "I... I loved you too Lily! I always have, always _will_. I was in a bad place before I met you and you've helped me better than anyone could. Being away from you and my _own_ son... it was one of the hardest decisions I _ever_ made."

She scoffed. "Apparently not! Love involves _trust_. You didn't trust me enough to know that Riley was your own son."

The two went silent before Harry spoke again. "I know and I'm sorry. I should've trusted you. But please Lily, I'm here. All I want to do is be in his life, that's it."

She crossed her arms. The was the last thing she wanted to do, but then she remembered the night before where Riley was so nice and actually accepted him into the family. She never told him why he left but if she did, he'd probably hate him.

Seeing Harry pleading to see his son made her feel guilty. He was his son too after all.

Lily sighed. "Fine. You can see him but not without my permission. Whenever you want to see him, you call and I'll drop him off wherever you're staying because you're not staying with us."

He nodded. "That's all I can ask for, Lily."

The Korean mother got up from the table, taking her drink with her. "Thank you for the drink."

Harry shrugged. "It's no problem."

She nodded at him. "Bye Harry."

"Bye Lily," he watched her walk away from the coffee shop and he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, that could've gone better but at least I have Riley." _Now the plan is in motion._

xxXxx

"Okay - no, Adam, you have to hold the gutair like this," Valerie adjusted the instrument on the seven year old's arms. "Now just follow the notes on the paper,"

Mikey chuckled next to Riley. "You never told me you played the gutair."

She shoke her head. "I don't. My mom is just trying to make a few extra dollars before the baby comes in."

"Isn't it a bit hard to play the gutair with her," he made a notion over his stomach, "large baby bump?"

The redhead nodded. "Yup. That's why she asks me to help."

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star," Adam sang, strumming against the instrument, then looked up at his older brother Mikey. "Look! Look! I'm doing it!"

The teen chuckled, joining him on the floor next to Valerie, ruffling his brother's hair. "I know, now keep going."

"You're doing great," Riley added with an encouraging thumbs up.

Adam continued to play and it wasn't the best music, but it made him smile, which was all worth it.

Hallie returned into the room, holding a tray of juice boxes and pretzels. Adam shot up from the floor, pushing the instrument to the side and went over to his teacher, asking politely for a drink.

"Not only are you teaching him music," Mikey said as Hallie gave his brother the juice box, "you're teaching manners. I knew mom picked the right teacher."

The mother chuckled. "Thank you. I'm glad your mom chose me with all the classes out there."

He shrugged. "Seeing as your one of my best friend's mom was a plus," he looked over at Valerie who stuck her tongue out at him. He went over to his younger brother, sitting down next to him and shared a few pretzels with him.

"So where did your mom go?" Hallie questions to Riley as she joined him at their breakfast bar.

Riley sighed, not sure if he should tell them yet. Hallie was his mother's best friend after all, so maybe she should be the one to tell her. Instead, he replied with, "She went out to get coffee and get away from teenagers."

Hallie sighed. "Ugh, I wish it was that easy." Valerie raised her eyebrow at Riley, not believing him at all but decided not to question it. "I've got to deal with a teenager, almost an adult and now a baby."

"Don't worry mom, you're not alone," her daughter carefully wrapped her arms around her mother, snuggling into her side. "I can help."

"Yeah," piped up Mikey from their couch. "One day I can take her to my mom's work and she can teach her all the things to do and what not to do with the newborn."

The mother shoke her head, "No, no, no, it's fine Michael. I can teach her myself."

"I'm not taking no for a new answer misses Parker," Mikey responded. "'Sides, you're going to need all the time to get prepared for the baby and time for yourself." he wrapped his arm around Valerie's shoulders. "Don't worry, she's under good hands."

Hallie chuckled. "Okay as long as your mom is okay with it, then it's fine with me."

"She loves V," he said, ruffling her hair, "I'm sure she won't mind."

xxXxx

"Why did you decide to live here in an abandoned warehouse?" Riley questioned his father as he entered the building.

Harry shrugged. "It was the only thing that was big enough to hold all of this," he gestured to the advanced technology covering most of the room. "But there's an actual living room and kitchen upstairs. I thought it might be better than staying down here."

The teen nodded. "Yeah." he followed his father up the stairs, "So, what did you mom talk about today?"

By now, Harry was good at lying to the people he cared about. "Oh, just asking if I would be able to kidnap you on weekends and such." he looked back at his son who paled, with his eyes wide. "I'm just kidding."

"Oh, right. I thought you were serious because the first time you met me, you _actually_ kidnapped me so..."

Once they reached the top floor, Riley was in amazement. "Woah, cool~" he commented. It was huge, with a large glass window lighting up the entire room. All the furniture was leather or wooden that give it a very home-like feeling. Near the living room area there was a Foosball table, pool table and a large entertainment center holding a flat screen TV. Then he noticed a familiar object.

Riley pointed at it, "Is that the newest Play Station? But it's like four hundred dollars!"

Harry chuckled. "I thought it might be a good father son bonding thing. Play some shooters, rage about the twelve year-olds kicking our asses, y'know."

"You bought all of this for father son bonding?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Thought it'd be better than having awkward talks about why I left..."

The teen rubbed the back of his neck, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave?"

His father shoke his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I can take it."

Harry almost felt bad for lying to his son - his own flesh and blood. But if this was what he had to do in order for Spider-Man to fall once and for all, then he would do everything in his power to do so.

"Follow me," Harry ordered and Riley nodded.

His father made his way down the hall, descending back down onto the ground floor of the warehouse. On the wall, there was a keypad where he pressed a few buttons and with a _whoosh _the metal wall slid open.

Riley was speechless yet again, blinking his eyes. Harry looked back at him. "Promise not to freak out okay? Just let me explain when we get in here and don't tell anyone about this."

The high school student nods, feeling a little bit scared. But, he followed him into the hidden room and his eyes widened even more.

Built into the walls were glass containers that held strangely colored green armored suits, each with different perks. One had thicker armor, another had more weapons attached to the sides and on the arms. In the middle of the room were more computers, similar to the technology downstairs.

Harry hoped he hadn't noticed what the armor represented. He had deleted all he could about the Green Goblin for his son's benefit when he came up with his master plan. Of course, considering how many battles him and Peter had, it was hard to delete it from all the local New York news websites.

"Who are you?" Riley questioned looking at his father.

"I was once a friendly hero like Spider-Man," Harry lied as he started to walk around the room. "I saved people whenever they needed it and did whatever I could to make the city safe. But... unfortunately, the oh-so amazing Spider-Man didn't like that I was _saving_ his city. He tried to kill me."

The teen raised his eyebrow, remembering all the times he heard about the hero being the best person in all of the New York, even after he retired. "But... I thought he was a _good_ guy, not the villain."

Harry nodded in agreement, keeping in a sly grin that he was believing him. "I thought that too. But apparently he wanted to save New York all by himself, no partner or anything. I tried to change his mind, telling him that the city would be safer with the both of us keeping it safe, but he didn't want any part of it.

"And then he found out about you and your mother. I was terrified, thinking he would kill you guys as well. I couldn't live with myself if he killed you... so, for your safety and your mother's, I left. He didn't follow me and I hide where I was safe. I jumped from place to place so he wouldn't catch me.

"I never told your mother any of this because the less she knew about me, the better. Although, before I left, right after you were born, I actually thought you weren't my son, as crazy as it sounds. And it's not because your mother was cheating or anything. It was because you looked nothing like me, so I thought it'd be best for both of us if I left.

"That's why when I first met you, or saw you, I had to make sure that you were my son. So when you cut yourself on that branch, I took my chance and tested your blood. When I saw that you were my own flesh and blood, I felt so horrible. I should've listened to your mother and I never should've left."

As Harry was explaining what had happened, he was pleased that Riley was buying every word of it. He had him hooked underneath him and his plan was going smoothly.

Then he put on a fake, guilty expression, having tears in his eyes for a more dramatic effect. "Leaving you and your mother was the hardest thing I ever had to do Riley, I never meant to hurt you. That's why I want to make things right. I want to be back in your life as long as you let me."

Riley almost had tears in his eyes himself. He felt so bad for his father and the fact that Spider-Man drove his family apart made him angry. All his father wanted to do was help and yet, he rejected it.

The teen nodded, giving his father a small hug. When he pulled away, he gave him a reassuring smile. "If you promise to be with us for as long as possible, I'll let you be apart of our family again."

Harry sniffled, wiping away his faked tears. "T-that's all I can ask for."

"But, I have a question." his father raised his eyebrow in confusion. "H-how did you know that you wanted to be a hero?"

"Alright, this may sound weird, but your grandfather was sick." Riley's father explained. "And I found this serum that his company made that I thought would heal him." he pointed over towards the computers were a strange green liquid sat in tube. "So, just in case it wouldn't kill him, I injected it into my veins. I turned into this strong, self-healing man with enhanced senses. It was the coolest thing ever."

"Were you able to save him?"

"No. It was too late."

Riley bit his lip. "Could I try the serum?"

Harry almost leaped for joy. Without even asking, his son wanted to try the serum. He perfected it of course, so he wouldn't have the same side effects as he did when he was first injected.

"Hmm..." he walked over to the desk, "I don't know how your mother would feel about that."

The high school student shoke his head, waving his hands. "I won't tell her. If she just questions it, I'll just make up something. If you don't want her to know, then I won't tell her."

His father grinned, taking a clean syringe and put the serum in it. "Okay, ready?"

Riley nodded, taking a deep breath, pulling his jacket up. "Will it hurt?"

"It might for a second," he responds. "But just imagine it, you'll be faster and stronger. You'll have better eyesight, hearing, everything."

"Well, if you were able to do it, then I can too." the teen responds.

Harry nodded. "Alright, look away if you have too." he placed the needle in his vein and watched the liquid disappear into his son's body. With the venom he found in his blood before, even more of it would enhance his body even better than his own when he was injected.

Riley hissed in pain, pulling his arm away after his father was done injecting the serum. "Wow, okay... so do I get to become the next hero in your footsteps?"

His father chuckled, placing his hands on his son's shoulders. "Hah, not too fast Riley. Not too fast."

xxXxx

"You sure you don't need anything? Foot rub? Ice cream? Latte?" Peter offered his pregnant wife who smacked his hands away.

"No I don't need anything," she replied. "And be quiet, our daughter is sleeping." she refereed to Valerie who was passed out on the couch with a small blanket draped over her body.

Peter nodded, "Sorry. I'm glad it's Friday and I get to sleep in."

"_We_ get to sleep in," Hallie corrected, stroking her daughter's auburn hair from her face.

He kissed the side of his wife's head. "We made one beautiful girl, y'know that?"

Hallie giggled. "I know. And the good thing, she's only got one boy chasing her, at least for all I know."

His protective fatherly instincts kicked in. "What? Who? Who do I have to kill? They'll never find the body-"

She smacked his chest. "Peter shush. It's a boy you know since he was a baby. Riley,"

Peter's mouth formed an 'o' shape. "I knew it. He always had that... _look_."

"What _look_?"

He nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing it gently. "The look I give you. The look like there's no one else in the world that can make him happy," he looked down at his daughter, "except her."

"Oh, I know that look. I told her about it and she told me that she likes Riley."

"Are they dating yet?"

She shoke her head. "Nope. And I don't know why. Lily told me that he confessed about her, she confessed about him... why haven't they made a move on each other yet?"

Peter shrugged. "I dunno babe. Maybe Riley's planning something."

"Hopefully. I really want them to be together."

He chuckled. "It would be nice to have Lily as my sister. We already consider Riley as a son already, considering how much he cares about our little girl."

She continued stroking her daughter's hair, pulling the blanket more over her body. "He'll take care of her for years to come." she looked back at her husband, placing her hand on his check. "Just like you have for me."

Peter crushed her lips to his and smiled. She was the best wife he could ever ask for. He even had the best daughter who had amazing grades and was the sweetest little girl. When he had to give her away at the alter, he would be even more happy if it was Riley he was giving her away to.

He pulled away, patting her head, before slipping his arms underneath his daughter. "I'm going to take her to bed."

"We should too," Hallie mumbled with a yawn.

"Met you in the bedroom." Peter winked.

She rolled her eyes. "No magic is happening in there~"

He chuckled, carrying his daughter into her room. He took of her hoodie and socks, pulling her multi-colored blanket over her body.

Kissing her forehead, he whispered, "Night Val," before he went to leave her room. With his advanced hearing, he heard her mumble, "Night dad," causing his smile to widen, closing the door behind him.


	7. Appreciation

**Don't question why I'm updating so often - enjoy it~ Also, thank you so much for the encouraging reviews, it makes me so happy to know that you guys are enjoying the sequel! I will try to keep this chapters song and fluffy-filled as possible. And, last thing, happy father's day everyone~**

* * *

**C****н****αp****тer Seveɴ: ****Apprecιαтιoɴ**  
"A dαυɢнтer ιѕ oɴe oғ тнe мoѕт вeαυтιғυl ɢιғтѕ тнιѕ world нαѕ тo ɢιve." - Lαυrel Aтнerтoɴ

**C****н****αp****тer Soɴɢ: Tнe L****ιɢ****нт - Tнe Arĸ [K-Pop w/ Eɴɢl****ι****ѕн Tr****αɴ****ѕl****α****т****ιoɴ]**  
_"Yeah somebody for life, yeah, here we go._  
_I always tried to live alone._  
_Every day was a story of a single girl._  
_I was good even on a deserted island._  
_I tried to build walls,_  
_no one held onto me._  
_So I felt so free, the foolish me._  
_In a nice little well, I only cared for me and myself,_  
_but then you held your hand out to me._  
_Hold my hand when you need somebody._  
_I'll be that somebody somebody, we're in this for life yeah._  
_Only look at me when you need a shoulder._  
_I'll be that somebody somebody, we're in this for life yeah._  
_1 is loneliness and 2 is company,_  
_together we're the A team, a match and gasoline._  
_Just like a pair of scissors need two blades,_  
_lean on me._  
_I know Always got my back back, and you know,_  
_I always got you right back._  
_No matter what anyone says to me now,_  
_I'll always be by your side, you know it's true._  
_After I met you, my eyes opened, I see this empty space,_  
_you fill this empty space._  
_I didn't know living for others could make me happy,_  
_now I will be there._  
_Hold my hand when you need somebody._  
_I'll be that somebody somebody, we're in this for life yeah._  
_Only look at me when you need a shoulder._  
_I'll be that somebody somebody, we're in this for life yeah._  
_Give me all your tears and worries._  
_Whenever you call you know that,_  
_I'm right by your side I'll be there._  
_Hold my hand when you need somebody._  
_I'll be that somebody somebody, we're in this for life yeah._  
_Only look at me when you need a shoulder._  
_I'll be that somebody somebody, we're in this for life yeah._  
_Don't shed tears in any situation,_  
_each drop is too precious (we're in this for life yeah)._  
_Lean on me, I'll hold your hand,_  
_even if the world turns its back on us. (we're in this for life yeah)."_

* * *

**VALERIE PARKER'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Wha- how are you supposed to even play this?" my father yelled in outrage, waving his hand around in front of the Kinect camera. "_Hello?!_"

I burst into laughter, clutching my stomach as tears brimmed my eyes. "Dad-"

"I spent a nice pretty penny for this," he placed his hand on his hips dramatically, flipping his non-existent long hair to the side, causing me to laugh louder. "And all you're going to do is not work?"

"Dad, please-"

He shoke his head. "Nope, nope, nope. You're going right back to Game Stop-"

I ended his torment, using the controller to click on the game. He stopped in his tracks then looked over at the device in my hand then back at the game console.

He sunk to the ground, raising his hands in the air, looking up at the ceiling. "It was _that_ easy?!" I ended up falling off the couch, still in a fit of laughter.

My dad sighed then propped my head in his lap. "Was it really that funny V?"

I nodded. "Yes, yes it was. It looked like you when you're trying to buy pads for mom and I. 'Should I get the ultra thin that have fifty or the maximum absorbing ones that have only fifteen?'" I mimicked his voice and he pushed me off. "What? It's true."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes, getting off the ground. "C'mon, I'm going to kick your butt at this."

"No you're not~" I sing songed as the game loaded. _Just Dance_ appeared on the screen with funky music playing the background. I went into the song selection and put it on random. "Okay, this is so when I win, you can't blame me for picking a song I know."

The song had the two dancers dressed either like pirates or sassy salsa dancers. "_Shake, shake, shake Señora, shake your body line. Shake, shake, shake Señora, shake it all the time_."

"Wait, wait, wait, what's the gold?" my dad questions during the dance.

"Gold is good. It gives you more points."

"_Jump in the line, rock your body time. Okay! I believe yooou!_" he sang at the top of his lungs, shaking his head from side to side. "Dance with me Val!"

I giggled. "I am dad and actually beating you."

He bumped his hip into mine, causing me to stumble to the side. "Not right now you're not."

I crossed my arms with a pout. "Daaad! That's cheating! You can't do that."

Copying my stance and my puppy dog eyes, he stuck his tongue out at me. "The dance is over anyway. Let's see who won. It's going to be me."

After the points were ranked up, I won by a thousand points and I jumped in the air. "Ha! In your face dad! Told you I would win."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it why don't you."

I threw my arms around him, snuggling into his chest. "You know I still love you."

He leaned down to kiss the top of my head. "I know. I love you too. Why don't we go out for some donuts while your mother can sleep in peace?"

"Krispy Kreme?" I asked in excitement, practically bouncing up and down in place.

"Yup. And you can get any type you want."

I leaned up to kiss his check. "You're the best dad ever!"

Following my dad into the car, he drove down the busy streets of New York and pulled up to the bakery. I raced out of the car and into the store, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"What can I get you two today?" the cashier questioned as I scanned the flavors they had.

"We'll take a dozen of half glazed and half chocolate iced glazed," my dad listed off then looked down at me, "and what do you want Valerie?"

"Um... can I get three of the chocolate iced glazed, the one with sprinkles, Oreo cookies and cream and then the white iced with chocolate drizzle."

She tapped the order into the register, "So three of each?" I nodded and she put on her protective gloves after opening a box. She picked out my dad's order first and then grabbing a separate box she finished my order.

The cashier told my father the price and he brought out his wallet, handing the boxes of donuts to me. He thanked her before we went back into the car.

"Okay so here's the deal," he said, pulling out of the parking lot, "we cannot eat them on the way to the house, alright?"

"But dad they're so tempting! It has sprinkles on it!"

"I know V, but we can't."

"Dad~"

He shoke his head, ignoring me. "Nope. Doesn't work on me anymore."

"_Daaad_, pweety pwease?" I asked again, jutting out my bottom lip.

"No means no missy."

"Fine," I grumbled, holding the boxes of pastries close to my chest as we drove back to the apartment. He held open the doors open for me as he called out to my mom, "Honey, we're home with donuts?"

"Don't lie to me Peter." I heard her retort. "I swear if there really aren't any donuts down there, this pregnant woman will not hesitate to kick your-"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, he's not lying. I'm holding both boxes right now."

"Both? As is _two_? More than _one_?"

"Yes mom, two boxes. One for you and dad and one for me."

It was silent for a few moments until I heard footsteps rushing downstairs. She appeared in the kitchen in a flash, kissing my dad's check repeatedly. "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

I laughed, setting their box on the breakfast bar while I opened mine. I took out one of the Oreo donuts before placing the box in the fridge.

"Thank you dad." I said before I retreated back upstairs, closing the door behind me. I slipped off my shoes and jacket, plopping down on my bed. Grabbing my remote from my bedside dresser, I turned on the TV. I didn't really watch it, I just liked it for background noise as I scrolled through things on my laptop.

I opened my favorite electronic, pulling up YouTube. Most of the time - whenever I had it - I spent my time watching Let's Players. My mom used to watch them when she was younger and teens today would call them old. They were probably in their late thirties now but their older videos were entertaining to watch.

"_Heeellooo _everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome to P.T. a game on the PS4- and I'm hearing a strange noise already." I giggled, plugging in my headphones. During the scary parts I either looked outside my window or covered my face into hands.

I continued watching the gamer until I heard my name being called. "Coming!" I yelled back, pausing the video. I got off my stomach, running downstairs where I smelt the wonderful smell of pasta.

"Mhmm... smells great mom." I comment as I grabbed a few plates from the cabinet and some forks from the drawer. She put some lasagna on a plate and I passed it to my dad and she made mine. I leaned up to kiss her check. "Thank you~"

"No problem, enjoy." I sat next to my dad at the breakfast bar, biting into my dinner. Both of us had a race on who could eat the most but I ended up loosing, not being able to even walk or put my plate in the sink.

He laughed, patting his full stomach. "Looks like I won this time."

"What-" I burped, "ever. Excuse me,"

"You're my daughter alright," he laughed, grabbing both of our plates and washing them off in the sink.

I made my way back upstairs and changed into my pajamas before saying goodnight to my parents, setting my alarm and slipped into bed.

Once my alarm went off, I almost smashed it, not wanting to get up at all. I turned it off, stretching before taking a shower. I brushed out my hair, plugging my phone into the wireless speaker my uncle got me for Christmas.

As All Time Low played throughout my room, I changed into a pair of maroon colored jeans, black tank top, gray cardigan and my Converse. My aunt also played a part in giving me great presents - she and my mom had taken me to pick out my entire closest. Since my mom worked at the hospital, she made really nice money as did my aunt Gwen and uncle Luke. They were amazing family members and never missed the chance to visit us.

"Valerie!" my mom called from downstairs. "You ready to leave?"

"Yeah mom! Give me a 'sec!" I replied. I turned turned off my music, grabbing my phone and earbuds, slipping them into my pocket. I picked up my backpack that was sitting on my desk and rushed downstairs where my mom was waiting. "Okay, ready."

She nodded, closing the door behind us and we exited the house. She sometimes took my to school - even though it wasn't that far - when she didn't have time to make breakfast. "We'll stop on the way for breakfast. What do you want?"

I shrugged. "Just some pancakes."

"Okie dokie then..." I sat in the front seat as she started the car. She backed out of our apartment parking lot and started driving down the road, "we can stop at McDonald's since it's the closest to your school."

"Are you staying home today?"

She shoke her head. "Nah, I'm gonna go out and buy some more things for the baby. Maybe some more clothes and toys."

We went through the drive-through and my mom ordered a coffee and my breakfast. I ate as quickly as possible, making sure not to get it on my clothes. I threw away the containers in the trashcan outside the restaurant before my mom dropped me off. I thanked her for the food just as I exited the car.

I walked into the school, stopping by the classes I missed and they gave me a list of what I missed. It wasn't much just a few more school supplies lists and a more in depth syllabus of the rest of the semester. Thanking my teachers right before the bell rang, I went into my first block.

Riley was already in his seat, along with most of the students while the rest were just now coming in. I went to seat behind my best friend, noticing how silent he was. He was tapping his foot on the floor, his index finger drumming on his desk.

I look at him in confusion as I dropped my bad on the floor. "You okay Riley?"

He doesn't respond; he just nods. I bite my lip, not pressing the matter any further.

"Okay class, since this is the start of the new week," our honors literature teacher announced, standing up from his seat and adjusting his bow tie with an amused look, "that means we're finally going to start with work! Yeah!"

The students, including myself groaned, but Riley was still unresponsive.

"What are you all whining for? You're all seniors!" he said. "Most of you shouldn't even care considering you already have the credits you need to pass, but you still need to pass this class in order to graduate." he went over to his desk, grabbing a stack of papers. "And since this is a new class, this a pre-test that will test whatever knowledge you do have about this class."

"Really? A pre-test?" one of the class douche bags, Corbin exclaimed. "C'mon teach, why can't you just give us a coloring book or something? We're all too smart for this school anyway."

Our teacher crossed his arms. "If you're so smart mister Summer, then this," he walked over towards his desk that was next to Riley's and put the test on his desk, "will be a _grade _for you."

A few of kids let a few 'oohs' as the teacher walked away, Corbin throwing up his middle finger at him, before he turned around. He asked one of the students to pass out the papers and when they were finished he set a timer on his desk. "You have around thirty minutes. It's only twenty five questions but some of them require you to explain. Take your time and don't rush. _Aaand_... begin!"

I took out a pencil from my bag writing down my name and scanning the questions. I kept looking up at Riley from time to time and noticed that he was still tapping his foot on the ground, as if he was angry.

"Hey, kid," Corbin whispered, sort of leaning towards Riley while keeping an eye on the teacher, "you're Asian, right? They're usually smart." a few kids snorted, egging the bully on. "Why don't you tell me the answers, eh man?"

Riley ignored him, clicking his tongue.

Corbin shoke his head with a chuckle. "What's your problem? You seem mad smarty."

"_Don't_," my best friend growled, making me jump, "call me that."

The douchebag was amused that he was getting angry. "Oh so you are mad." he then looked back at me and my eyes adverted down to my paper. "You like her right? Everyone knows." Riley's foot tapping got louder and his shoulder tensed up. "What if I asked her out? What if I made you jealous, kissing that pretty little face in front of everyone-"

Riley glared at him and, oh _shit_, if looks could kill... "You say one more word and I'll-"

"-and have my hands all over her tiny little body," the bully continued and I shuddered in disgust. "I bet I can make her scream my name louder than you ever-"

I noticed Riley about to stand and punch the life out of Corbin, but so he won't get on the bad side of the teacher, I reach underneath my desk to grab his hand, intertwining our fingers together.

Luckily the literature teacher noticed the bully and coughed, crossing his arms. "How many problems are we going to have in one day mister Summer?"

Corbin leaned away from Riley, who seemed to relax a bit from my touch. "I'm not sure sir," he smirked, "maybe more than usual."

He rolled his eyes with a sigh. "This is going to be a _looong_ year."

"Don't worry, you'll have me to entertain you." the bully laughed.

Riley leaned back in his chair as I laid my head on arm that was rested on my desk. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and I squeezed his hand. I smiled at him just as he squeezed back.

After the timer rang, our teacher collected the papers, informing us that he'll grade them in his lunch period and that there were only a few more minutes left of the class.

Fortunately, Corbin left Riley alone but kept looking over at his as he began whispering to his friends.

"Riley," I mumbled, "what's wrong with you? You're usually not like this-"

The bell ringing cut my sentence off. My best friend met my eyes for the first time the entire class period before detaching his hand from mine, making me frown. He rushed out of the class before I had the chance to question him.

Annoyed, I grabbed my bag, following after him. We both had the same class so I wasn't going to give up until I got an answer out of him.

As I made my way towards my second class, math, I noticed Riley wasn't in the room. Seeing as he left before me, I would've thought he would have beaten me to the classroom.

I sat behind his empty desk with a sigh. What's wrong with him? I was his best friend, right? He could trust me with this things and he knew it.

My math teacher did the similar thing with the pre-test just as my first period teacher did, except hers had more questions. As she called role, she called out my best friend's name.

"Riley? Riley Chase?" she repeated.

"He's not here," I informed her, not looking up from the pre-test. I had no idea where Riley went or why he was acting so strange, but I had math to worry about. And considering how horrible I was at math, I needed to pay attention as much as possible.

xxXxx

After grabbing my tray of food, I made my way towards my usual table of friends, but when I walked out into the cafeteria, everyone was starting to crowd around something, or _someone_.

"Valerie!" I wiped my head around to see Marina rushing towards me.

I put my tray down at our table, "What's going on-"

She gulped. "It's... it's Riley and that one kid, Corbin. I think they're going to fight."

My eyes widened at the sound of my best friend's name. She grabbed my hand, not waiting for an response and dragged me towards the crowd of people.

I spotted Mikey attempting to hold Riley back, saying something about how Corbin isn't worth fighting. Mikey was right, but why our best friend wasn't listening confused me.

I tried pushing through the nosy teens but they kept pushing my small frame back.

"Look dude, I don't understand what your problem is," Corbin said, taking a sort of defense stance.

"What my problem is," I hear Riley reply and I see his clenched fists, his knuckles almost turning white, "is that you act like she's sort of game. She's a _human_ being not something for you to play around with, then get rid of when you're bored."

The bully scoffed. "Yeah, and? Why do you care so much Korean boy? She's not even your girlfriend and probably will never be with you acting like such an asshole-"

That's when my best friend snapped and I wasn't able to hold him back. Riley punched him square in the face, knocking Corbin down on the ground. He was fazed for a few seconds before standing up and ramming himself right into Riley's chest, pushing him down. He started throwing punches in the other teen's face, while people moved aside, allowing the fight to continue.

I wanted to scream for the fight to stop, for Riley to just walk away, but the crowd around me was just egging them on, shouting, "Fight!" and some even recording it with their phones.

Mariana tried to find an alternate path to get to the boys but everyone was blocking it off. Just as Corbin threw another punch, the principal, including a few teachers shooed the students away, stopping the bully from doing anymore damage to my best friend.

Taking my chance at the space, I rushed to Riley's side, helping up into a sitting position.

"Riley Chase," the principal gasped. "Out of all the people I expected to see in a fight, I didn't expect you." his eyes then trailed over to Corbin who was being pushed away from Riley. He shoke his head, pinching his nose with a sigh. "Corbin Summers, should have known it was you starting this trouble. I thought you had promised that your last year was going to be focused on purely academics. You broke that promise."

Riley winced. "And probably broke my nose."

"Miss Parker, escort mister Chase to the nurse and then to my office." our principal ordered. "As for you mister Summer, you and me are going to have a long chat about what happens to students who break their promises with their principals."

Corbin mustered a grin. "They get second chances?"

The principal laughed, throwing his arm around the senior. "Think again mister Summer. Think again."

I wrapped my arm around Riley's middle, helping him off the floor. He placed his arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the nurse's office.

After a few moments of silence, Riley sighed, looking at me with a guilty expression. "V, I-"

I shoke my head. "Don't Riley. Let's just get you cleaned up."

"But Val-"

"Shut up, Chase." I demanded, causing his mouth to shut instantly. I only ever used his last name when I was either mad or annoyed at him - which most of the time, was never. But today was just one of those days.

I knocked on the nurse's door and once she saw Riley's state she tsked. "Teenage boys these days, always getting into fights. Set him down here, dear." I followed her instructions, leading Riley to the leather couch.

Our nurse, Charity, was a very nice lady. She always cared for the students here at our high school, but she also didn't sugar coat things. If you had a broken nose, you had a broken nose. There were only certain things she could do without contacting your parents and worrying them.

"What happened?" she questioned as she cleaned up Riley's face with a few paper towels.

I crossed my arms, leaning against the wall. "He got into a fight about something stupid."

His eyes glued to the floor. "It wasn't stupid," I heard him mumble.

Charity raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What was the fight about?"

"About V, her," he gestured towards me and I didn't meet his gaze. "Some guy was mouthing off about her, so I told him to back off and here we are."

"Why do you think it was stupid?" our nurse asked me as she handed Riley an ice pack for the bruises now visible on his face.

I sighed. "He shouldn't have fought about me. I could've handled something like that myself. I get that he was trying to protect me but..."

"_'He' _likes to remind that _'he' _is in the same room," Riley spoke, holding the ice against his check and doing quotation marks with the other hand.

Rolling my eyes, I ignored him. "_'He' _should've known that it wasn't that big of a deal. That's just what bullies do and he should've ignored it." I looked down at my sneakers. "Like he did to me all day."

Charity patted my shoulder. "It seems like you two should see an counselor." she walked over to her desk, pulling out a piece of paper. "What's your classroom?"

"Miss Crow, science hall," I answered.

"And I'm guessing you," she pointed at Riley with her blue pen, "have to go to the principal?"

I nodded. "Yeah." she handed me the hall pass. "Thank you."

She smiled. "It's no problem dear, have a nice day."

I smiled politely back. "You too," my eyes met Riley's who had an sadden look across his face.

"Valarie-" he called but I already walked out of the room, shutting the room behind me.

xxXxx

As I exited the school, I pulled out my phone, texting my mom that I was going to walk home and asked if she needed anything. She replied back with that she didn't want anything and that I should be safe.

I plugged my earbuds into my phone as was about to begin listening to some old music, I found Mikey running towards me.

Once he made it in front out me, he was bending over, out of breath, making me roll my eyes. "Hold on," he held up his index finger, "woah, I gotta work out more. Okay," he stood up normally, stretching his arms out. "Riley wanted me to come find you before you left."

"Look Mikey," I placed on my earbuds in my ear, "I'm not in the mood to talk to him right now."

"_What?!_" he squawked in disbelief. "He's your best friend. _Best friend_, V. He feels really bad about today, but you should've heard Corbin talk about you-"

I shoke my head. "I don't really care about what he has to say. Riley knows I can fight my own battles. I don't need his protection twenty four seven."

Mikey jumped up and down in place, opening his mouth to say something but kept closing it. "Oh my god... he does it because... I mean," he scratched his head, "ah! V," he stood on his tippy toes to place his hands on my shoulders, "just know that he cares. He cares about you _so_ much. So please don't be mad at him anymore."

I bit my lip. I appreciate that Riley stood up for me, but he should've just ignored it. Corbin is just someone begging for attention and he should never had given into it. And normally, Riley would leave it alone, but throughout the entire day, he's just been acting strange.

I shrugged off his hands. "Mikey, thank you but I have to get home."

"Val, please," he pleaded and then stared at me with his puppy dog eyes, attempting to change my mind. "He's really sorry and feels like a total jerk for ignoring you all day, but-"

"Mikey," I interrupted, wanting him to shut up. "I _really_ have to go home."

Walking away from him, I heard him shout, "What about Riley? Are you two going to make up? I can't have my two best friends mad at each other forever."

I shoke my head. "He'll probably end up following me home anyway." I put my other earbud in, readjusting my bag and continued walking home.

Even though it was still light outside, I kept walking on the sidewalks with more groups of people and avoided alleyways. Just before I made it home, a hand covered my mouth, pulling me into the place I was avoiding the entire time while walking home. I tried kicking and screaming and ended up kicking my kidnapper in the knee.

"Aish!" I heard a familiar voice groan as they removed their hand. "Jesus V, you could a crime fighter with those moves."

"Riley?" I whispered in shock. "What are you doing?"

He leaned against the wall for support. "I came to apologize to you before you went _Kung Fury_ on my ass,"

"Sorry," I blushed. "I thought you were a kidnapper or something."

He was silent for a few moments, rubbing the back of nis neck. "I owe you an explanation," I crossed my arms with a nod. "So, that night you slept over was the day my dad showed up and wanted to be a family again."

I gasped. "How did your mom feel about that?"

"I don't know. She went out to talk to him that one day when I said she wanted to keep away from us teenagers and get coffee." he replied. "Ever since then, I've been getting to know him and gave him a second chance. He's not that bad of a dude."

"Did he say why he left?"

"He thought I wasn't his son because of how much I looked like my mom."

I raised my eyebrow, "That's a pretty poor excuse."

He chuckled. "I know but I think I might've caught something from him. I-I've been sick, which is why I've been avoiding you. I didn't want you to get sick."

"You're an idiot!" I exclaimed.

"Eh, you've told me that at least once or twice."

I rolled my eyes, pulling him into a hug. "I don't care if I get sick. You're my best friend. If you're sick, we're sick together."

He wrapped his arms around my, laying his head on top of mine. "I missed you," he murmurs, making me smile.

I buried my face into his chest. "I missed you too."


	8. New Senses

**Alright guys, my family and I are going on vacation. Since my grandma passed, we haven't really been the same so hopefully us going somewhere new will at least lift our spirits. We'll be gone for a week or so, so I won't be updating either of my stories until I get home. Enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

**C****н****αp****тer E****ιɢ****нт: New Seɴѕeѕ**  
"Iɴ αll тнe world, тнere ιѕ ɴo нeαrт ғor мe lιĸe yoυrѕ. Iɴ αll тнe world, тнere ιѕ ɴo love ғor yoυ lιĸe мιɴe." - Mαyα Aɴɢeloυ

**C****н****αp****тer Soɴɢ: F****αvorι****тe G****ιrl - T****нe Ic****αrυ****ѕ Acco****υɴ****т **  
_"Boston never seemed to be,_  
_so lovely in the fall to me._  
_Florida's not so cold,_  
_but distance just gets old._  
_Hey maybe we can stay,_  
_maybe we can lay like this forever._  
_Don't you know she is my favorite girl._  
_I want to run away for days with her._  
_And if you promise not to say a thing,_  
_I'm gonna buy that girl a diamond ring._  
_I said oooooh,_  
_I think I love you._  
_Oooooh,_  
_I think I love you, I love you._  
_My favorite girl._  
_It's funny how love takes you by surprise,_  
_and I just didn't know what I was missing 'til you opened my eyes._  
_Hey maybe we can stay,_  
_maybe we can lay like this forever._  
_Don't you know she is my favorite girl._  
_I want to run away for days with her._  
_And if you promise not to say a thing,_  
_I'm gonna buy that girl a diamond ring._  
_I said oooooh,_  
_I think I love you._  
_Oooooh,_  
_I think I love you I love you._  
_My favorite girl._  
_We're in love love love._  
_Love love love._  
_We're in love love love._  
_Love love."_

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

"Alright," Harry spoke after he set up the punching bag, "from what you've told me, you can't control your new abilities, correct?" Riley nods. "Well, I'm going to train you."

The teen grins. "Does this mean I get to become a hero like you did?"

His father shoke his head, causing his son to frown. "I don't want to you because I don't want Spider-Man to do the same thing he did to me."

"Okay," Riley sighed before stepping up to the punching bag. "This is supposed to control my new temper?"

"Yes. And maybe even your hormones."

He blushes, raising his eyebrow. "H-hormones?"

Harry chuckled. "Look, I'm not going to have the talk with you or anything, but that girl you were with... is it difficult to be with her?"

Riley gulped, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sort of." The new serum had made it feel like whenever he touched Valerie, it felt like fire spreading through his veins and it didn't hurt him, in fact he wanted more of it.

"Don't get so embarrassed," his father patted his shoulders. "It's alright. You'll get used to it over time. Now," he handed him a roll of cotton, "wrap your hands with this."

"Why boxing?" Riley questions as started wrapping the cotton around his wrist, his hand, around his thumb, then his fingers. "I mean I could've easily asked for a trainer somewhere-"

Harry shoke his head. "I know about the fight you were in. You caused that Summer kid an almost broken jaw. I think boxing might be good for you."

Of course he knew about the fight, Lily must've called him. When Riley came home that day, his mother looked like she was going to cry and raise hell at the same time. He felt horrible but he realized that Corbin deserved it. If he didn't say anything about Valerie, he wouldn't have to be beaten down by her best friend.

The teen sighed. "So do I just imagine Corbin's face on this punching bag and beat the crap out of it until it breaks? _Daebak_."

"If it does break," his father tore open a few boxes, revealing different colored punching bags, "I bought more."

"Thank you. Ever since you've got here, all you've done is practically spoil me with things."

Harry shrugged. "I just want the best for my son. Alright, I just want you to punch it. There's a lot more training that comes along with boxing, but I wanna see how well you do without anything. If this works out for you, we'll start with weight training, your endurance, eating healthy and anything that you think will help you."

Riley thanked his father again before standing in front of the leather object and closed his eyes, remembering what made him so angry.

"_You like her right? Everyone knows_." he heard Corbin's voice ring in his mind. "_What if I asked her out? What if I made you jealous, kissing that pretty little face in front of everyone-_"

He punched the bag once, feeling the sand in the bag, and it swung away from him before returning.

"_-and have my hands all over her tiny little body,_" Riley's body started to shake with anger at the sound of someone else touching her, "_I bet I can make her scream my name louder than you ever-_"

A growl ripped through the teen's throat before his hands began throwing punches at the bag. He imagined Corbin standing there, with a now bloody nose, but not done with the fight. Neither was Riley.

As he continued hitting the leather object, in his mind, Corbin's face was covered with bruises, his eye almost swollen and blood dripping down his nose. He held out his hands out in defense but Riley shoke his head.

"Riley," he heard his father's voice echo around him, attempting to pull him away from the punching bag but it didn't work.

Suddenly, Corbin's injuries disappeared and a figure appeared. The figure sauntered over to him and his hands gripped their waist and smashed his lips onto theirs, a moan escaping the figures mouth. Anger boiled in his veins when he realized the figure was Valerie.

He punched faster and harder, not caring about the pain in his knuckles or wrist.

Corbin's mouth started kissing along her neck, his eyes locking with Riley's as if he was tempting. She didn't stop him. Her hands ran through his hair, pulling his head away from his neck to press their lips back together.

"Ah!" the punching bag flew off, a large hole through the middle of it and sand spilling out of it. Riley was breathing heavily as the illusion of Corbin forcefully making out with Valerie disappeared.

Harry rushed to his son's side, for once actually caring about his safety and stood in front of him. "Riley? You alright?" when his son doesn't respond and instead continues to breath heavily, his shoulders tensed. "Stop thinking about whatever made you angry. Think about that girl, whatever her name is. Think about her, Riley."

The high school student sunk to the ground, Valerie's soothing voice in his mind, reminding him to calm down. The anger slowly started to simmer down with her voice and face, as he started to unwrap his hands.

"Jesus Riley," his father exclaimed. He raced into his bathroom, grabbing his first aid kit and returning, crouching in front of him. His son's hands were bloody and raw, bruises forming around his knuckles. "It was that kid wasn't it that made you so angry?"

The teen nodded as Harry cleaned his wounds, wrapping a piece of gauze around his hand and placing a piece of tape on it. "The fight was about the girl I like. He kept saying things like he was going to take her our, make her his and just pissing me off."

"Why isn't she your girlfriend again?"

Riley shrugged. "I just haven't gotten the chance to work up the courage and ask her."

Harry rolled his eyes, getting up from the ground. "Okay, stand up." his son did as he was told, looking at him in confusion. "You are going to call her right now, take her on a date and do whatever it takes to make her your girlfriend."

His son's eyes widened. "But - I... I mean... what do I do? Where do I take her?"

"Wherever you want and doesn't matter. Talk to her, tell her about how much you like her, just make her yours Riley."

"O-okay," the teen said as his father started pushing him out of the warehouse, "I'll take a shower, call her a-and then what?"

His father laughed. "Do what you think is right Riley," once he was out the door, he closed it, locking it as Riley stared at it.

"Do what I think is right," Riley repeated as he started walking home. He made up various scenarios in his mind at where to take her and what to say.

Maybe the movies and he could play the yawn and move his arm around her, but he thought that was definitely too cheesy. He could always host a movie marathon with her in their pajamas but he didn't want either parents interrupting their date.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" the teen yelled just as he entered the apartment, rushing upstairs into his room.

Lily raised her eyebrow in confusion, backing out of the kitchen. "Riley? What's the matter?"

"I'm going on a date with V tonight!" he exclaimed excitedly, grabbing a nice red and black checkered shirt, black skinny jeans and shirt before rushing into his bathroom to take a shower.

The mother giggled, shaking her head at him. Sure, she was happy about her son and Valerie finally but he was just so excited and happy like it was Christmas day or something.

"How do I look?" he questioned to his mother, brushing out his hair. Lily went over to her son, walking around him.

"Unbutton your shirt so you don't look so formal." she advised before she sighed and fixing his hair herself. "There, now have you asked her yet?"

Riley shoke his head. "No, no I haven't."

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose. "_Aish_, Riley that's sort of the main part. You're supposed to ask her out before you dressed up or anything." she noticed that he was panicking his eyes darting from side to side. She slapped the side of his head. "She'll say yes Riley, I promise you."

The teen finally nods, grabbing his phone and dialing her number. She picked up right after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, V," Lily walked away from the living room and back into the kitchen so Riley could talk to her in private, "you busy?"

"Nope. I've finished all of my homework so I'm free." she answers. "What's up?"

Riley gulped, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I-I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight?"

"A d-date?" Valerie repeats in shock.

"Yeah."

She was quiet for a few moments, making him even more nervous than he was before. "Sure, I would love to."

He felt a rush a relief wash over him and he leaned against the wall, a smile appearing on his face. "Great, awesome, I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Sounds great Riley. See you then. Bye,"

"Bye," he ends the call and slips his phone back into his pocket. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" he jumps up and down, cheering and raising his hands in the air as if he was an millionaire.

xxXxx

Once Valerie hung up, she squealed, spinning around in her desk chair. She looked at the time on her phone. _6:02_.

The red head took a short shower, blow drying her hair and practically jumping around every second or so. She was ecstatic that he finally asked her out after all this time.

She wondered where he was going to take her or what they were going to do, feeling butterflies rise up in her stomach.

"Val?" Hallie's voice came from behind her closed bedroom door. "You okay in there?"

The teen wrapped a towel around her body and opened the door. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just getting ready for my date."

Her mother opened her mouth to speak before she heard footsteps running upstairs and her father appearing in the doorway. "Date? _DATE?!_"

Valerie rolled her eyes. "It's with Riley dad, calm down."

Hallie exchanged looks with her husband, shooing him out as he continued to shout out, "_Date?_ She's still _my_ little girl!" She smiled at her daughter.

"I'm finally glad he finally asked you out," she admitted. "I was tired of seeing you guys act so oblivious."

"_Oblivious?_ You mean you knew?"

The brunette nodded. "Oh, everyone knew except you two, which is surprising since you both are best friends and should know each other inside and out."

Ten teen bit her lip, running her fingers along the clothes in her closest. Should she wear something like jeans and a graphic t-shirt or should she actually dress up? This was her first date after all and she wanted to make sure that she remembered it.

"I know what you're going through sunshine," her mother said as she moved her daughter aside, scanning the outfits. "I didn't think too much of it on mine and your father's first date."

Valerie snorted. "You two broke into a skating rink."

"So?" the mother retorts with a roll of her eyes. "Riley's your best friend V. There's nothing to worry about."

Despite her mother's wisdom, the high school student was still nervous as she played the end of her towel.

Hallie continued to rummage through the clothes until she pulled out a white dress that stopped above her mid thigh, black tights and a gray cardigan. She gave them to Valerie, "Change into these and dry your hair. Style it as you normally would and no makeup, except for chap stick since it's a little cold outside."

The teen nods, rushing into the bathroom as her mother instructed. She blow dried her hair, brushing it out and looked at herself in the mirror. "This is just Riley," she reminded herself. "He's not expecting me to look like a super model."

Once she changed into the dress, she twirled around. Her mother had good taste. She walked out of the bathroom where her mother snapped a picture, internally squealing.

"Mom," Valerie blushed, covering her face with her hands, "stop."

"You're so cute!" Hallie compliments. "Riley is one lucky guy."

The teen grabbed her black Converse from the side of her bed and put them on. She took a deep breath before smiling at her mother. "I'm ready, I can do this."

"Yes," she kissed the side of her daughter's head, "yes you can. What time is he picking you up-"

"Valerie! Riley's here!" she heard her father yell from downstairs.

She grinned. "Right now,"

Hallie hugged her daughter for a brief moment. "Have fun V,"

Valerie nodded. "I will. See you later mom." she walked out of her room and then downstairs where she saw her Korean best friend standing.

She went over to him, standing next to him as he tried to contain his nervousness. "Y-you look beautiful," he smiles, making her checks turn a bright shade of pink.

The red head looked down at the ground, licking her lips. "Thanks," she met his eyes once more, "you're not too bad yourself."

"Ehm, ehm," Peter fake coughed, gently standing between the two. "Do I really need to be one of those dads that threatens the boy to the point where he's even afraid to hold the daughter's hand?"

Confidently, Riley shoke his head with his charming smile. "No sir." he gently took her hand between his, intertwining their fingers together. "I promise not to hurt her in any way and make sure to have her back by ten."

Before Peter could interrogate him any further, Hallie stepped in, wrapping her arm around her husband. "Babe, you know Riley. He wouldn't do anything to V and we know that."

Riley nods and squeezes his best friend's hand for reassurance. "She's safe with me mister Parker."

Hallie made a notion with her hand as if to tell them to go, "You guys can leave now. Don't let the overprotective dad hold you up."

As they made their way out the door, Peter called out, "By ten Chase! Any second later and you will no longer be able to even _see_ my daughter!"

The teen chuckles. "Yes sir," he opens the door for Valerie and closes it behind them. He grabs her hand again as they walk down the sidewalk and swing their hands back and forth.

"Where are you taking me?" she questions with a giggle.

"Somewhere special V," he replied, kissing the side of her head as they continued walking down the busy streets of New York. He first was going to take her for something to eat then to the Brooklyn Bridge for a nice view.

The coffee shop they entered was almost like a bookstore that had two stories and a bunch of painting and pictures with encouraging words. Inside, there were people with laptops, work in progress writers or people enjoying a nice latte.

"Chuck," Riley said, waving towards the owner, "where's the best table?"

"At the top with the books. It has a great view of the streets and I don't think a lot of people are up there," Chuck winked. "Now, what would you two like?"

Valerie looked up at the menu and instantly her eyes read the Oreo Frappuccino and her best friend noticed. "I'll take an Oreo and caramel Frappuccino."

She looked over at him in surprise. "How'd you know?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, as he slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. "I just know you." she laid her head against him as Chuck prepared their drinks.

"So this is the girl I've heard so much about," the owner chuckles, handing the teens their drinks. "Riley's told me so much about you when he comes in to study."

Valerie saw the blush appear on her best friend's face and smiled. "It's nice to met you. I'm Valerie."

"Chuck," he shoke her hand. "Enjoy your drinks."

Riley thanked him before grabbing her hand and walking upstairs where rows of books where located. There was some older style books with frayed spines and some newer books that had special stickers saying that they were apart of their sale.

Valerie found the table near the window where she could see the tall buildings and people of New York walking along the sidewalks. She sat down, taking a sip of her coffee and smiled as Riley joined her.

"This place is really nice." Valerie commented.

"Yeah. My dad said he used to take my mom here all the time so I thought, why not."

She giggled. "Never knew you could be such a romantic person."

He gasped in fake shock, placing his hand on his heart. "I can be romantic when I want to be. Especially when it's with someone like you."

"Me?" she raised her eyebrow. "What are you trying to imply mister?"

Riley blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "V, I uh... I um..." she smiled at his nervousness, feeling quite nervous herself. She reached across the table to grab both of her hands, rubbing her thumb against his hands. "The reason I wanted to a-ask you out here is because... I... would like to-"

Feeling a sudden rush of confidence, she leaned across the table, causing Riley to freeze and she kissed his check. "It's okay, it's just me Riley. You don't have to be so nervous."

"I know, I know, it's just... I wanted this to be special for you so I have a reason to be nervous."

"You're the sweetest person Riley." she admitted, making him smile. "I'm glad that you're my first date."

They sat in an comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company and coffee. Valerie kept her eyes towards the window, watching the night sky. She got up from the table and went over towards the seat near the window, sitting down and bringing her feet up.

Riley joined her, leaning against the glass, watching the bright signs lite up her face. He brushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear, making her eyes lock with his.

"V, you gotta little something," he gestured towards the foam mustache across her lips.

"Oh," she pulled down the sleeve of her cardigan and went to wipe it off but Riley stopped her hand. He leaned forward and she felt his breath against her lips and held her breath, watching as he inched his mouth towards hers. She expected his lips against hers but just as he's been for the past few days, Riley was unpredictable.

Taking his thumb, he wiped the cream off her lip before licking his finger. "Now I see why you like Oreo so much."

_You are such an asshole,_ she thought in her mind. _Well, two can play at that game. If you wanna tease me, I can tease you just as bad._

"You have something on you too." she grinned, teasingly. Instead of wiping off the caramel on the side of his lip, she leaned forward to lick it off. "Caramel tastes good."

Riley was in shock, knowing that she was indeed his perfect match. He felt the same fire as before and it made his heartbeat speed up.

He stood up from the seat, outstretching his hand. "C'mon, this date isn't going to stop here."

She looked up at him in confusion. "Where else are you going to take me?"

Taking her hand, he grinned cheekily. "Trust me V." he tugged her out of the coffee shop, thanking Chuck once again after throwing away their empty cups.

The Korean teen then took her to the Brooklyn Bridge where people were still playing soccer or hanging around with their friends.

Valerie let go of his hand, skipping ahead towards the railing and watched the water. Riley came up beside her, "I knew you'd like it."

She smiled up at him. "You know how much I like water."

"Yeah, one of the perks of being your best friend..." he turned her towards him, slipping his arm around her waist and tugging her closer, "but that's not the reason I brought you here, to have a date with my best friend."

"If I'm not your best friend, then what am I?"

Taking his other hand, he placed it one the side of her check, gently stroking it. The red head couldn't take it. She leaned up on her tippy toes, her fingers tangling into his hair and tugged his lips down to hers.

Riley felt the familiar fire spread through his veins and it intensified as he deepened the kiss. Her fingers gently tugged on his hair, earning a hum of satisfaction from the other teen.

They both pulled away, keeping the hands resting on each other and pressed their foreheads together. _Finally..._

"Hopefully, my girlfriend," he murmured.

She nodded with a smile. "Definitely, as long as you'll be my boyfriend."

"I think I can agree to that." Riley returned the smile before leaning in to kiss her again. They stayed like that for a few more moments until someone yelled out, "Hey! No PDA!"

They both spread apart, a blush spreading across their checks. Riley smiled at his new girlfriend, kissing her forehead. "C'mon, let's get you home before your dad comes out and tries to kill me."

Valerie shoke her head. "Nah, he won't kill you when I'm around."

He chuckled before crouching down. "Piggyback ride?"

"Yes please," she jumped up on his back and he kept a hold of her legs. "You're the best _oppa_ ever, Riley."

The teen looked over at her, "You called me _oppa_."

"You wanted me to, didn't you?"

"Well yeah, it was kind of a one time thing just to tease you, but I like it."

"Good," she slid her arms around his neck, leaning her lips down to his ear and sultry whispering, "_Oppa~_"

He shivered, the feeling of fire spreading throughout his body at the sound of her voice. He would not be able to contain himself around her if she kept acting like a tease.

As he walked her home, he kept drawing random patterns on her legs. She leaned her head on top of his, running her fingers through it from time to time.

He let her down gently when they reached her apartment, but kept their fingers clasped together.

"I had an amazing time Riley," she admitted, walking towards the door. "Thanks for everything." when she went to go in, Riley twirled her around to his chest.

"No goodnight kiss?" he pouts, wrapping both of his arms around her waist.

She shrugged with a cheeky grin. "That depends. Knowing you, you're probably going to sneak into my room anyway, so what's the point of a goodnight kiss?"

"Eh, I just want an excuse to kiss you." not waiting for her response, he kissed her once again before the door opened, revealing Peter with his arms crossed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Peter teased, Valerie moving away from her boyfriend. "No kissing while on my property."

Riley blushed. "Sorry sir." he looked at his best friend. "G'night V,"

She smiled at him. "Night Riley."

Once she walked into the apartment, the door closing behind her, he sighed in content. "_Wohoo_!" he cheered loudly, running down the street, raising his fist in the air in victory. "She's finally my girlfriend! She's finally my girlfriend!"


End file.
